<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's been a while (par Mana2702) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608083">It's been a while (par Mana2702)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Crawley n'a pas toujours porté ce nom et n'a pas toujours été la femme de haut rang qu'elle est aujourd'hui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts">almayen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Cette commande a été passée par Almayen, qui proposait un crossover entre DA et HP basé sur le fait que dame Maggie Smith joue Minerva et Violet. Et si Violet était en réalité une sorcière qui s'est installé dans le monde moldu ? J'espère que ma vision te plaira ! J'ai décidé de faire un peu de changement au sein des relations entre les personnages et certains sont peut-être OOC, j'espère que ça tu aimeras quand-même. Merci à Marina Ka-Fai d'être ma bêta !</p><p>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, que ce soit ceux de Downton Abbey ou de Harry Potter !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, juin 1910</em>
</p><p>Violet se regarda dans son miroir et soupira. Ce visage couvert de rides, ces cheveux gris, ces yeux ayant perdu leur éclat... La vieille femme ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce reflet. Autrefois elle avait été si belle, son mari avait toujours répété qu'elle était « la plus belle femme de l'aristocratie britannique», mais Patrick avait toujours été un flatteur. Elle avait été heureuse avec lui, et ils avaient eu deux magnifiques enfants : Robert et Rosamund. Violet repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait quitté pour épouser Patrick et parfois son passé lui manquait réellement. C'était un changement de monde radical, elle qui avait grandi dans les Highlands d'Écosse s'était retrouvée Comtesse en Angleterre, dans le Yorkshire. Même si la région était magnifique, ses montagnes, ses plaines semblant venir d'une autre planète lui manquaient. La comtesse aimait ses petites-filles : Mary, Edith et Sybil, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à se montrer affectueuse envers elles, ni envers ses propres enfants d'ailleurs. Ce n'était malheureusement pas dans la nature de Violet de montrer ouvertement son affection, même son défunt mari le lui reprochait souvent. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, ne le lui avait jamais réellement montré. Violet poussa un nouveau soupir, ajusta son chapeau et se leva, elle partait rendre visite à son fils, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon et voir sa famille la faisait se sentir moins seule.</p><hr/><p>Thomas était nouveau à Downton Abbey, il venait d'être engagé comme valet de pied. Le brun ajusta son gilet puis son nœud papillon puis sortit lorsque Monsieur Carson, le majordome lui indiqua qu'une voiture arrivait. Thomas serait chargé du service des repas, de l'accueil des convives et du nettoyage de l'argenterie. Le brun était d'une nature peu aimable, il était assez calculateur pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais en réalité, c'était surtout pour cacher de lourds secrets sur sa vie, sur son passé. Il s'était forgé ce caractère pour se protéger car il avait beaucoup souffert durant sa vie. Le jeune valet de pied se tenait donc droit dans l'allée devant la porte de l'immense demeure. Une voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur ouvrit la portière pour aider une femme d'un âge avancé à descendre. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas, il avait devant lui Minerva McGonagall en personne. Il s'approcha :</p><p>-Vous êtes bien Minerva McGonagall ?</p><p>La femme écarquilla les yeux, elle avait l'air bouleversée alors qu'un instant plus tôt, elle était la figure même de la confiance en soi. Carson arqua un sourcil et la vieille femme lança :</p><p>-Merci Carson, il faut que je parle avec ce jeune homme un instant.</p><p>-Je m'appelle Thomas madame.</p><p>Carson hocha la tête et s'éloigna. La femme le regarda :</p><p>-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?</p><p>-Mais vous êtes bel et bien Minerva McGonagall, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été appelée ainsi. Alors je le répète, comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?</p><p>-Je suis un Cracmol madame, mais je suis honoré de rencontrer la sorcière la plus puissante de son temps. Pendant toute mon enfance on m'a répété vos prouesses, votre don pour la métamorphose. Est-ce vrai que vous pouvez prendre l'apparence d'un chat ?</p><p>-En effet oui, enfin je pouvais. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis... au moins 50 ans.</p><p>-Mais je suis sûr que vous pourriez recommencer sans le moindre soucis.</p><p>-C'est fort gentil, mais si vous parlez de cela à qui que ce soit je vous jure que vous aurez de graves ennuis.</p><p>-Soyez sûre que votre secret est bien gardé madame. Je le répète, c'est un honneur pour moi de faire la connaissance d'une femme aussi extraordinaire que vous !</p><p>Elle hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la maison.</p><p>Thomas descendit ensuite dans les cuisines et s'alluma une cigarette, il fallait qu'il encaisse la chose la plus incroyable qui lui été jamais arrivée. Anna et O'Brien le regardèrent, la première avec amabilité, la seconde comme si elle essayait de percer ses secrets simplement par son regard. Thomas fuma tranquillement sans rien dire, il était presque soulagé qu'une personne ici connaisse l'un de ses secrets. Il se passa donc une main dans les cheveux et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se servir un thé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas cru qu'un jour il avouerait être un Cracmol à qui que ce soit. Il avait honte de cela presque qu'autant qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un découvre son orientation sexuelle. Car oui, Thomas Barrow était homosexuel, il avait toujours préféré les hommes et ça lui avait apporté bon nombre d'ennuis. Il savait qu'il fallait cacher les deux parties les plus importantes de sa personnalité et c'était pourquoi il était devenu cet homme froid, calculateur et solitaire. Le brun but tranquillement son thé et O'Brien s'approcha :</p><p>-Tu sembles songeur.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Je viens de rencontrer la comtesse de Crawley.</p><p>-Cette vieille femme est horrible, tu verras avec le temps, essaye de la fuir autant que possible !</p><p>-Et pourquoi ?</p><p>-Parce qu'elle est la mauvaiseté incarnée.</p><p>Thomas se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, il ne savait pas encore à qui il pouvait faire confiance chez les domestiques, mais cette O'Brien ne lui en inspirait aucune. Le brun monta, il était l'heure du repas. Il commença donc à servir l'entrée, restant silencieux et discret comme le voulait son emploi.</p><hr/><p>Violet mangeait tout en discutant avec sa famille. Elle vit Thomas, le jeune Cracmol, elle était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Le brun lui avait raconté cela si naturellement, elle savait pourtant que les gens issus du monde magique ne révélait jamais cela aux autres. Elle était elle-même de sang-mêlé et n'en avait jamais parlé à Patrick, pourtant ils étaient restés mariés de nombreuses années. Elle savait que même si son mari l'aimait, il aurait eu peur si il avait découvert la vérité. Un jour, il avait trouvé sa baguette et elle avait simplement dit que c'était un vieux jouet qu'elle avait gardé par attachement sentimental. Par chance son mari n'avait pas cherché plus loin, il avait accepté cette explication et était passé à autre chose. Violet avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation à présent car tout ceci tournait dans sa tête. Elle ne faisait que penser au fait que le brun l'avait reconnue dès qu'il l'avait vue et elle avait peur qu'il le répète. La comtesse était reconnaissante du fait que les Moldus n'avaient aucune idée qu'il existait un monde magique, sinon elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu avoir la vie qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De plus elle avait pu vérifier au fil des ans que ses enfants n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Ça la rassurait, Violet n'aurait pas su comment gérer le fait qu'ils aient des dons magiques, elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer à son mari. Violet sursauta lorsque la voix de son fils lança :</p><p>-Mère, vous allez bien ?</p><p>-Oui, désolée j'étais dans mes pensées. Que disiez-vous ?</p><p>-Nous parlions de la restauration des dépendances du domaine.</p><p>-Oui très bien, les travaux avancent-ils ?</p><p>-En effet, je pense que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps, les travaux ne sont pas très importants.</p><p>Violet se contenta donc de hocher la tête, ce sujet était d'un ennui absolu, mais elle savait que c'était le genre de discussion appropriée durant un repas lorsque les domestiques étaient juste à côté d'eux et qu'ils écoutaient même si ils faisaient croire le contraire.</p><p>Thomas continuait de servir le repas, enchaînant les plats, faisant la meilleure impression possible. Il servit également le vin, sentant que ses paroles avaient chamboulé Madame McGonagall. Il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas voulu la contrarier. Le brun continua son service et raccompagna Violet jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant de monter elle lui lança un dernier regard :</p><p>-Comme convenu que personne ne soit au courant de tout cela !</p><p>-Vous avez ma parole madame, c'est un privilège de protéger ce secret.</p><p>Violet hocha la tête et le chauffeur démarra. Thomas fuma une cigarette en profitant un peu de l'air frais, après une telle soirée ça lui faisait un bien fou. Après ça il monta se coucher, se demandant encore par quel drôle de hasard il avait été mis sur le chemin de la grande Minerva McGonagall, l'une de ses idoles.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, août 1910</em>
</p><p>Le temps passait et Violet pensait de plus en plus à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. L'Écosse, Poudlard, la magie, Igor Kuragin, le sorcier russe avec qui elle avait faillit s'enfuir lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle repensait aussi à sa rencontre avec Patrick, la façon dont il avait peu à peu gagné son amour. Elle avait rencontré Igor et Patrick à la même période, l'anglais étant en Russie pour affaire. Igor était passionné, beau et courageux. Patrick était plus réservé, légèrement moins beau, plus raisonnable, mais d'une loyauté et d'une galanterie à toute épreuve. La jeune Minerva s'était donc retrouvée dans ce triangle amoureux dont elle ne savait pas comment en sortir, aucun sortilège ne pouvait l'aider. Pour couronner le tout, Igor lui avait proposé de s'enfuir et Patrick lui avait demandé sa main à seulement quelques heures d'intervalles.</p><p>Alors qu'elle était sur le point de rejoindre le beau sorcier russe, elle l'avait trouvé dans un couloir en train de batifoler avec une jeune femme dans un couloir mal éclairé. Ça avait été un réel choc pour Minerva car elle avait faillit faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie pour lui, mais au fond d'elle-même elle n'en était pas surprise. Un homme comme Igor dégageait une telle aura de masculinité, de charme et d'érotisme qu'il était impossible de lui résister et le pire était qu'il le savait et qu'il en jouait. Alors, la belle écossaise avait choisit la confiance et la sécurité auprès de Patrick, il l'aiderait, sans le savoir, à oublier le chagrin d'amour qu'avait provoqué Igor. Même si cela signifiait abandonner toute sa vie, au moins avec l'anglais elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvaise surprise telle une maîtresse ou une quelconque trahison. Car Igor était sincèrement amoureux d'elle, elle le savait, mais il était de nature volage, et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. À côté de ça, Patrick s'était montré sincère et la sorcière avait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert dès leur première rencontre. Elle s'était donc fiancée avec lui et l'avait ensuite accompagné en Angleterre pour ne plus jamais en repartir.</p><p>C'était Patrick qui lui avait suggéré de changer de prénom, il trouvait que Minerva faisait beaucoup trop excentrique pour la noblesse, ils avaient donc choisi Violet, qui était plus simple et plus raffiné. Toutefois même son mari avait semblé oublier qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été Violet Crawley. Son époux n'avait jamais remarqué ses pouvoirs et elle avait apprit à vivre comme devait le faire une Lady, à s'habituer à être constamment servie par des domestiques. Violet avait fini par manger Minerva, la vie magique n'était plus qu'un très lointain souvenir auquel Violet n'avait pas repensé depuis plus de trente ans. Toutefois, depuis sa rencontre avec Thomas, tout son passé lui sautait à la gorge, sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa jeunesse. Violet se réveilla à bout de souffle, ses démons la rattrapaient et ça lui faisait peur. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir sa commode. Elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait cachée dans une boite au fond de son tiroir à jupon. Elle saisit le morceau de bois de sapin avec la ventricule de dragon, la sensation de la sentir à nouveau dans sa main était un ravissement, Violet réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et donna un coup de poignet. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Violet était à nouveau Minerva et elle venait de se métamorphoser en chat.</p><hr/><p>Thomas n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida d'aller marcher un peu, l'air frais de la nuit lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il enfila donc son manteau et alluma une cigarette avant de sortir. Le brun marchait donc tranquillement et arriva bientôt au village. Il vit alors un chat qui approchait, un beau chat tigré avec des tâches noires autour de ses yeux comme si ce chat avait des lunettes. Le brun se pencha et le regarda :</p><p>-Madame McGonagall ?</p><p>Pour toute réponse le chat miaula. Thomas eut un sourire en coin et continua sa cigarette :</p><p>-On dirait que finalement vous avez réussi à vous métamorphoser sans problème. Je pense que c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.</p><p>Un nouveau miaulement lui répondit ce qui le fit encore sourire, c'est vrai que la comtesse ne savait sûrement pas faire de vélo donc sa phrase était ridicule. Il lança avec un petit rire :</p><p>-J'avoue que c'est tentant de vous caresser car vous êtes un très beau chat mais hum... Je ne vais pas m'y risquer.</p><p>Il sourit et termina sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sous sa semelle. Il s'assit sur un banc et demanda :</p><p>-Votre vie de sorcière vous manque finalement, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Le chat le regarda et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira :</p><p>-J'aurais aimé avoir des pouvoirs moi aussi, ainsi mes parents auraient peut-être eu un peu moins honte de moi. Mais la vie est ainsi faite, et j'ai devant moi la grande, l'unique Minerva McGonagall. Mes parents m'ont raconté vos prouesses toute mon enfance. Et vous voir sous votre forme métamorphosée est tout à fait incroyable ! Je vous jure que c'est fou, je pensais ne jamais avoir la chance de voir ça.</p><p>Le brun finit par se lever, il était tard et de toute façon il parlait un peu dans le vent puisqu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir de réponse venant d'un chat :</p><p>-Veuillez m'excuser, maintenant je dois vraiment aller coucher car je dois me lever tôt. En tout cas j'étais ravi de vous voir ce soir.</p><p>Le chat repartit donc sans un mot et Thomas retourna à Downton. Le brun se coucha et se dit que sa vie avait prit une tournure bien étrange en si peu de temps.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, novembre 1912 :</em>
</p><p>Le valet de pied faisait son boulot et le temps passait tranquillement dans la grande maison, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il était au service des Crawley. Il avait finit par prendre ses marques, et il savait désormais que O'Brien était à éviter car elle manigançait sans arrêt des choses pour mettre les autres dans le pétrin. Une jeune aide de cuisine était arrivée depuis peu, Daisy. Elle semblait en pincer pour lui et Thomas aimait en jouer même si malheureusement pour elle il ne partageait pas cette attirance. Il la trouvait attachante mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il vit aussi le nouveau valet de chambre arriver, Monsieur Bates. C'était étrange qu'il soit embauché puisqu'il boitait, mais apparemment il connaissait Lord Grantham depuis un moment. Thormas était en train de nettoyer de l'argenterie lorsque Carson arriva :</p><p>-Thomas, le majordome de Lady Violet est tombé malade et il parle de partir à la retraite bientôt. Lady Violet a expressément demandé que vous alliez le remplacer.</p><p>-Pardon ?</p><p>-C'est comme je vous le dit, elle a demandé que vous alliez chez elle pour devenir son nouveau majordome.</p><p>Thomas hocha la tête avec surprise et demanda encore sous le choc de cette demande :</p><p>- Et quand dois-je y aller ?</p><p>-Tout de suite.</p><p>-Oh... D'accord.</p><p>Le brun partit donc rapidement pour chez Violet. Il la trouva assise dans son salon, à écrire une lettre. Thomas se tint droit et se racla doucement la gorge :</p><p>-Bonjour Lady Violet.</p><p>La vieille femme se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête :</p><p>-Ah vous voilà.</p><p>-En effet, j'ai appris que votre majordome est malade.</p><p>-Tout à fait et il va partir à la retraite. Je pense que vous êtes qualifié pour le remplacer. Je n'ai que trois domestiques ici à part le majordome : ma femme de chambre, ma cuisinière et mon chauffeur.</p><p>-Bien, mais comment dois-je vous appeler ? Lady, Madame, ou...</p><p>-Vous pouvez m'appeler Madame, ici je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez comme Lady Violet Crawley comtesse douairière de Grantham. Je veux que vous continuiez de me voir comme Minerva McGonagall.</p><p>-Je comprends madame, sachez que si vous avez besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis là pour vous.</p><p>-C'est aimable à vous, à vrai dire j'espérais vraiment que vous me diriez ça. Depuis que je vous ai vu la première fois et que vous m'avez reconnu je dois avouer que mon passé me rattrape constamment.</p><p>Thomas se contenta de hocher la tête, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Minerva lança :</p><p>- Vous demanderez à mon chauffeur de vous ramener à Downton pour que vous récupériez vos affaires, vous allez venir vous installer ici.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Oui, en réalité j'ai rendu sa liberté à mon majordome pour qu'il puisse se soigner tranquillement et ensuite profiter de sa retraite. Il est à mon service depuis que mon mari est décédé, du coup ça fait un peu plus de vingt ans, mais avant il avait été valet de pied à Downton, il m'a suivie ici quand j'ai déménagé, il est donc au service de ma famille depuis près de quarante ans, il est temps qu'il se repose à présent.</p><p>-Je vois.</p><p>-Vous verrez, je traite bien mes domestiques.</p><p>-Je n'en doute pas madame.</p><p>-Maintenant allez chercher vos affaires.</p><p>Il hocha la tête et partit voir le chauffeur. Thomas se passa une main sur la nuque :</p><p>-Lady Violet souhaite que tu me ramènes jusqu'à Downton pour que je récupère mes affaires.</p><p>-Bien, alors nous partons. Tu verras, elle déteste qu'on la fasse attendre !</p><p>Le brun monta dans la voiture et ils partirent pour Downton. Il monta dans sa chambre et remplit rapidement sa valise. Après ça Thomas descendit en cuisine, c'était l'heure du repas des employés. Il leur dit au revoir et retourna à la voiture, essayant d'ignorer les larmes de cette pauvre Daisy qui s'accrochait à sa manche. Le brun se tourna vers elle et prit son visage dans ses mains, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces :</p><p>-Ne pleure pas Daisy, je n'en vaux pas la peine crois moi. Il ne se serait jamais rien passé entre nous je suis désolé si tu as cru le contraire. Tu sera beaucoup plus heureuse avec William, car lui il est très amoureux de toi. Prends soin de toi, Daisy.</p><p>Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis il s'écarta, monta dans l'automobile et ils partirent pour chez Violet. Thomas se doutait que s' il revenait à Downton, ce ne serait plus comme avant. Il regarda donc l'immense bâtisse disparaître peu à peu derrière les arbres de la propriété.</p><hr/><p>Une fois chez la comtesse Thomas partit pour sa chambre, Edward, le chauffeur, le guida gentiment. Thomas installa donc ses affaires et descendit, il était bientôt l'heure du repas du personnel d'après ce que lui avait indiqué le conducteur. Le brun s'assit donc sans un mot, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. La cuisinière approcha, c'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, blonde aux yeux verts. Elle sourit à Thomas avec une gentillesse non feinte. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et elle lança :</p><p>-Bonjour je suis Helen, je suis la cuisinière de Lady Violet depuis un peu plus de douze ans maintenant.</p><p>-Je suis Thomas, le nouveau majordome.</p><p>-Moi je suis Abby la femme de chambre.</p><p>-Enchanté.</p><p>Ils discutèrent de tout en prenant leur repas. Après ça Thomas servit le dîner pour Violet, la vieille femme dînait seule ce soir. Elle lança à Thomas :</p><p>-Votre chambre vous plaît ?</p><p>-Elle est parfaite merci.</p><p>-Bien, et vous avez un peu discuté avec les autres domestiques ?</p><p>-Oui, ils ont tous l'air très gentils.</p><p>-En effet, vous savez je me demande parfois quelle aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas épousé Patrick.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Oui, j'ai été heureuse avec lui mais j'ai renoncé à tellement de choses pour lui, pour eux.</p><p>-Vous regrettez d'avoir eu des enfants ?</p><p>-Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais je suis soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas de pouvoirs. Est-ce mal ?</p><p>-Non, j'imagine que non, c'était plus facile pour eux d'être cent pour cent Moldus j'imagine. Comme ça vous pouviez garder votre secret. Car même à votre rencontre Lord Grantham ne le savait pas ?</p><p>-En effet, je ne lui ai jamais dit, il n'a jamais deviné ma vraie nature. Il savait juste que j'étais une jeune écossaise issue d'une famille modeste en voyage en Russie. Il est tout de même tombé amoureux de moi, même si sa famille désapprouvait totalement sa décision.</p><p>-Il a été le seul homme de votre vie ?</p><p>-Il y a eu Dougal McGregor lorsque j'étais adolescente mais lorsqu'il a appris pour mes pouvoirs, il a refusé de me revoir et m'a traitée comme à un monstre. Il y a aussi eut un russe , Igor Kuragin en même temps que Patrick, je les ai rencontrés à la même période. Igor m'a demandé de m'enfuir avec lui, j'étais sur le point de le faire mais je l'ai surpris en train de batifoler avec une autre femme. De ce fait, j'ai choisi Patrick, lui était fiable et d'une meilleure nature. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté sa proposition puisqu'il m'a demandé en mariage le même jour qu'Igor m'a demandé de fuir avec lui.</p><p>-Dis donc, vous plaisiez beaucoup aux hommes.</p><p>-En effet... mais je pense avoir pris la bonne décision avec Patrick.</p><p>-Bien, je suis content pour vous dans ce cas.</p><p>-C'est très gentil, en tout cas c'est agréable de pouvoir discuter en mangeant, même si je suis seule.</p><p>-Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal.</p><p>-L'Écosse me manque, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y retourner quelques fois mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je devais oublier le pays peuplé de magie que j'ai connu durant mon enfance.</p><p>-Je comprends oui. Et vos petites-filles, ont-elles des pouvoirs ?</p><p>-Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Elles n'ont pas révélé de signes en tout cas et n'ont pas reçu de lettre pour Poudlard, donc je me dit qu'elles ne doivent pas en avoir.</p><p>-J'imagine oui, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.</p><p>-J'en suis désolée, vous êtes un sang-mêlé ?</p><p>-Non, le pire c'est que je suis un sang pur, donc c'est d'autant plus humiliant pour moi et décevant pour mes parents.</p><p>-Je pense qu'ils sont fiers de vous.</p><p>-J'en doute, ils travaillent tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie et donc quand ils ont vu que je n'avait pas d'aptitude pour la magie et que je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre ils ont pris cela pour un échec. Je pense qu'ils m'en ont tenu pour responsable, même si je n'y pouvais rien. À vrai dire mes parents m'ont rejeté à cause du fait que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs et parce que... je... peu importe.</p><p>-Quelle est l'autre raison ?</p><p>-Bah... Il se trouve que je ne ressens pas d'attirance pour les femmes, je préfère les hommes.</p><p>-Oh... comme c'est étrange.</p><p>-Oui, en tout cas ils m'ont donc renié et j'ai été livré à moi-même. Je suis donc devenu domestique et j'ai dû faire en sorte d'oublier moi aussi mes racines magiques. Car même si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, j'ai tout de même connu le monde invisible pour les Moldus.</p><p>-Je comprends oui, vous avez aussi votre lot de secrets mon garçon.</p><p>-En effet, et si je peux me permettre ça me réjouit de pouvoir parler de cela avec vous. Du moins en ce qui concerne la magie, pour la deuxième raison bien évidemment je le garde pour moi.</p><p>-Je suis moi aussi contente de pouvoir parler de cela avec quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre sans me juger.</p><p>Violet termina de manger et monta se coucher, se sentant libérée d'un poids qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir jusque là.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, février 1913</em>
</p><p>Violet était dans son salon lorsque Sybil vint lui rendre visite quelques mois plus tard. La brune sourit à sa grand-mère :</p><p>-Comment allez-vous ?</p><p>-Bien merci, et toi ?</p><p>-Moi aussi.</p><p>-Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais envie de venir vous voir.</p><p>Violet hocha la tête :</p><p>-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je finis de rédiger ma lettre</p><p>-Bien sûr que non allez-y.</p><p>-Merci, Thomas apportez nous du thé s'il vous plaît.</p><p>-Tout de suite Lady Violet.</p><p>Il partit dans la cuisine, il savait pertinemment qu'en présence de la famille de la comtesse, il devait utiliser les appellations officielles.</p><p>Sybil parcourut la salle des yeux et vit la baguette posée sur un meuble. La jeune femme hésita et prit la baguette dans sa main, se demandant ce qu'un tel objet faisait là. Thomas revint de la cuisine avec un plateau avec le nécessaire pour le thé avec des petits gâteaux. Sybil moulina avec son poignet et lança sans le savoir un sort sur un vase qui se brisa en milles morceaux. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et Violet se retourna vivement :</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que...</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris ça et... Enfin... J'ai juste fait un petit mouvement avec mon poignet et... Grand-Mère qu'est-ce que c'est ?!</p><p>Violet regarda Thomas, elle n'en revenait pas. Le majordome avait du mal à y croire lui aussi. Il lança d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :</p><p>-Je vais nettoyer toute cette porcelaine avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse, faites attention Mademoiselle.</p><p>Il posa donc le plateau et s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec de quoi nettoyer ce fracas. Il balaya le vase, Violet regardait toujours Sybil sans savoir quoi faire. Finalement la jeune brune demanda :</p><p>-S'il vous plaît Grand-Mère, expliquez moi.</p><p>Violet hésita un long moment avant de lancer :</p><p>-Je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Violet Crawley, mon vrai nom est Minerva et mon nom de jeune fille était McGonagall. Je suis issue d'une famille écossaise modeste, ma mère était était une sorcière et mon père un Moldu.</p><p>-Un Moldu ?</p><p>-Oui, ton grand-père en était un aussi, ce sont les personnes qui ne sont pas dotées de pouvoirs magiques. Il n'a jamais su que j'en avais. Ton père et ta tante n'en ont pas, et j'ignorais que vous en aviez, je ne sais pas si tes sœurs en ont en tout cas.</p><p>-Mais... voyons, les Sorcières, les Mages et autres Magiciens ne sont que dans les histoires pour enfants, ça n'existe pas en réalité !</p><p>-Si, tu viens d'en faire la preuve.</p><p>-Je ne vous crois pas, c'était simplement un drôle de hasard.</p><p>-Très bien...</p><p>Minerva prit la baguette et se transforma en chat devant sa petite-fille. La brune en resta sans voix, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Violet se retransforma en humaine et demanda :</p><p>-Est-ce que cette preuve te convient ?</p><p>-Je... Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais... Depuis quand ?</p><p>-Depuis ma naissance j'ai des pouvoirs mais je n'ai su les exploiter qu'à partir de mes dix ans, quand j'ai intégré Poudlard, une école de magie. Si tes pouvoirs s'étaient révélés plus tôt, tu y serais sûrement allée, toi aussi.</p><p>-C'est incroyable ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est terrifiant ou si c'est fantastique !</p><p>-Je ne peux pas décider pour toi mon enfant.</p><p>Thomas était toujours là, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Violet lança :</p><p>-Servez nous le thé je vous prie.</p><p>-Tout de suite.</p><p>Il leur servit le thé en observant la jeune brune du coin de l'œil, Sybil ne trouvait toujours pas quoi dire. Au bout d'un moment elle demanda :</p><p>-Vous avez quitté la vie magique pour Grand-Père</p><p>-En effet. Mais grâce à ça j'ai eu des enfants et les plus belles petites-filles dont une femme puisse rêver alors je pense que c'est un maigre sacrifice.</p><p>-Vous mentez très mal Grand-Mère mais c'est très gentil.</p><p>-Mais je le pense, je sais que je n'ai jamais été affectueuse mais c'est dans ma nature. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vous aime pas. Ma vie magique me manque parfois, je ne peux le nier, mais il suffit que je vois un sourire sur le visage de mes enfants ou de mes petites-filles pour que finalement mes regrets s'envolent au loin.</p><p>Sybil passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, semblant s'être ressaisie :</p><p>-Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à présent ? Je pense qu'il ne faut pas en parler aux autres.</p><p>-Tu as parfaitement raison, ils ne comprendraient pas et nous prendrait pour des folles.</p><p>-Oui vous avez raison.</p><p>-Bien, ce sera notre secret.</p><p>Sybil prit un gâteau et regarda Thomas :</p><p>-Et vous êtes au courant de cela ?</p><p>-Oui mademoiselle.</p><p>-Comment ?</p><p>-Mes parents sont tous deux sorciers, malheureusement je n'ai pas hérité de leur don, je suis ce que l'on appelle un Cracmol, c'est un enfant issu de deux parents sorciers qui lui n'a pas de pouvoirs.</p><p>-Mais c'est horrible ! Comment cela peut-il arriver ?</p><p>-Je ne le sais pas, Mademoiselle.</p><p>-Votre secret sera également bien gardé Thomas.</p><p>-Je vous en remercie, et le votre le sera en retour Mademoiselle.</p><p>Les deux bruns échangèrent un sourire et Thomas se mit en retrait. Violet demanda en regardant sa petite-fille :</p><p>-Alors, si maintenant tu me disais la vraie raison qui t'as amenée ici aujourd'hui ?</p><p>-Je hum... Je me demandais... Si un jour disons je tombais amoureuse d'un homme qui n'est pas de ma condition, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?</p><p>-Tu as un homme en vue, ma grande ?</p><p>-Non, mais je me posais simplement la question.</p><p>-J'imagine que... Puisque tu n'es pas l'aînée, ce serait moins grave que si Mary s'entichait d'un homme du peuple.</p><p>-Vous le pensez ?</p><p>-Je pense que cela dépend de l'homme en question.</p><p>Sybil sourit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. La jeune femme sourit et continua de discuter avec sa grand-mère.</p><hr/><p>Thomas restait en retrait, il ne savait pas vraiment si il devait partir ou rester. Violet et Sybil parlaient sans soucis, elles remarquaient à peine la présence du brun. Le majordome se demandait donc ce qu'il allait faire, il patienta sans rien dire. Il devait avouer que Sybil était une très belle jeune femme, il n'avait jamais trouvé de femme belle avant, mais il devait avouer que Lady Sybil était à part. Il appréciait la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'elle riait ou souriait, la façon dont sa bouche faisait une courbe, sa longue chevelure corbeau, ses yeux bleus, son teint de pêche si rare pour une anglaise. Il fronça les sourcils malgré lui, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une femme, aucune n'avait jamais attiré son attention auparavant. Thomas commença à avoir des sueurs froides, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il sursauta lorsque la voix de Violet lança :</p><p>-Thomas mon garçon est-ce que vous allez bien ?</p><p>-Pardon ? Oui excusez moi j'ai eu un moment d'absence mais tout va bien.</p><p>-Allez donc vous asseoir dans la cuisine, je sonnerai si j'ai besoin d'aide.</p><p>-Merci beaucoup.</p><p>Il partit ensuite pour la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il s'alluma une cigarette d'un main tremblante, il était totalement perdu, il n'arrivait plus à savoir si cette constatation était bonne ou non. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et termina sa cigarette. Après ça il se servit un verre de brandy et le but d'un trait. Le majordome était terrorisé et il n'aimait pas ça.</p><p>Violet avait bien remarqué que quelque-chose n'allait pas avec Thomas. Sybil partit et la comtesse sonna aussitôt. Thomas arriva quelques minutes plus tard :</p><p>-Vous avez sonné ?</p><p>-En effet, j'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas ! J'ai vu que vous aviez totalement changé tout à l'heure. Vous aviez l'air bouleversé, que vous arrive-t-il ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, un moment d'égarement j'imagine.</p><p>-J'espère que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec ma petite-fille.</p><p>-C'est simplement pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai trouvé une femme belle.</p><p>-Oh... J'imagine que ça a dû être surprenant en effet. Mais vous ressentez de l'attirance pour elle ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, et c'est ce qui me fait peur.</p><p>Violet hocha la tête :</p><p>-Attendez un peu et vous le saurez.</p><p>-Bien, que puis-je pour vous madame ?</p><p>-Rien, mais si vous vous rendez compte que vous ressentez quelque-chose pour ma petite-fille je vous demande de vous comporter correctement envers elle.</p><p>-C'est promis Madame, encore faut-il que ça arrive.</p><p>Elle hocha la tête et le brun débarrassa le plateau à thé. Après ça il retourna en cuisine, Edward était assis à lire le journal. Le brun s'alluma une cigarette :</p><p>-Alors, parle moi de toi un peu.</p><p>-Que veux-tu savoir ?</p><p>-Ce que tu veux.</p><p>Abby était partie au village, Helen au marché. Thomas demanda :</p><p>-Je sais pas, est-ce que tu es marié ? Est-ce que t'as une fiancée, ou ce genre de chose?</p><p>-Je suis célibataire, jamais marié ni fiancé.</p><p>-Pourquoi ça ?</p><p>-Parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé la personne adéquate dirons-nous.</p><p>-D'accord, c'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué.</p><p>-Et toi alors ?</p><p>-Moi non plus, il faut dire que je suis assez... difficile sur mes choix.</p><p>-J'ai toujours dit qu'être exigeant en cette matière n'était pas un défaut bien au contraire.</p><p>-D'accord. Tu travailles pour la comtesse depuis combien de temps ?</p><p>-Ça fait dix ans et toi ?</p><p>-J'étais valet de pied à Downton depuis deux ans quand la comtesse m'a demandé de venir. Avant cela j'ai été valet de pied chez le comte Habbington pendant sept ans. Puis le comte est mort alors j'ai postulé à Downton et j'ai été pris.</p><p>-Bon parcours.</p><p>-J'ai fait de mon mieux.</p><p>-Et dis moi, tu n'as jamais été attiré par l'une des filles Crawley pendant que tu étais en service là-bas ?</p><p>-Non, mais je dois avouer que Lady Sybil est une très belle jeune femme, bien plus belle que Lady Mary même si tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour la fille aînée.</p><p>-Je suis bien d'accord.</p><p>Ils sourirent et après ça, le brun e passa une main dans les cheveux. Il devait avouer qu'Edward était un bel homme. Il était grand, mince, semblait musclé, d'épais cheveux châtains, de beaux yeux verts, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines. Edward sourit à Thomas, il avait de belles dents blanches et droites. Le majordome posa les yeux sur les mains du chauffeur, il avait des doigts longs et fins, comme ceux d'un musicien. Thomas demanda :</p><p>-Alors, tu as d'autres talents que la conduite ?</p><p>-Hum... Je joue du violon et du piano notamment.</p><p>-Très intéressant, tu en joues régulièrement ?</p><p>-Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, oui.</p><p>-J'espère que tu en joueras pour moi.</p><p>-Il n'y a pas de raison, j'en serai ravi oui.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un sourire et après ça Violet sonna. Le chauffeur se leva :</p><p>-Bon, je dois y aller, désolé.</p><p>-A plus tard.</p><p>Le brun resta à la table, il n'avait rien à faire pour l'instant. Le jeune homme se disait que ça allait bien se passer ici.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, avril 1913</em>
</p><p>Les semaines passaient et Thomas se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas d'attirance pour Sybil. Il la trouvait belle, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il leur arrivait de se voir et Thomas se rendait compte que Sybil était sa meilleure amie, sa seule véritable amie. Sybil discutait avec lui car elle trouvait très intriguant le fait qu'il ait des parents sorciers mais que lui n'ait pas de pouvoirs. De plus, la découverte qu'elle en était dotée la rendait toujours très nerveuse, elle avait peur que ses aptitudes magiques ne se révèlent au grand jour, au moment le plus inattendu. Thomas essayait donc de la rassurer et lui parlait du monde magique comme il l'avait connu. En plus de cette amitié naissante avec Sybil, le majordome se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Edward. Le chauffeur était gentil en plus d'être séduisant. Le brun était en train de préparer la table pour le repas. Edward sourit en remuant la sauce de la viande, ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Violet était partie à Londres avec les Crawley, seule Abby l'avait accompagnée. Helen était partie chez sa mère pour quelques jours, elle avait besoin de se reposer au maximum pendant l'absence de la comtesse. Thomas était donc en vêtements civils, la chemise légèrement ouverte. C'était Edward qui préparait les repas, il lui était déjà arrivé d'aider Helen pour cuisiner. Thomas sourit :</p><p>-En tout cas ça sent très bon.</p><p>-Merci, poulet pommes de terre.</p><p>-Parfait.</p><p>Il remplit les assiettes et ils commencèrent à manger. Edward avait du mal à décrocher son regard de Thomas, de sa chemise légèrement ouverte qui laissait entrevoir son torse. Thomas lui sourit :</p><p>-Tu n'avais pas de la famille à aller voir ?</p><p>-Non, et toi ?</p><p>-Moi non plus.</p><p>Ils mangèrent donc et Thomas sentit une tension dans l'air. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et termina de manger :</p><p>-C'était délicieux.</p><p>-Merci, mais ce n'est pas aussi bon que ce que nous fait Helen.</p><p>-Je serai incapable d'en faire autant.</p><p>-Ma foi je n''ai pas de mérite, j'ai aidé ma mère quand j'étais petit et il m'arrive d'aider Helen.</p><p>-C'est vrai que tu es un homme très serviable.</p><p>Thomas se rapprocha du chauffeur, il était loin d'être insensible aux charmes de ce dernier. Edward sourit, tendit la main et la posa sur la joue du majordome :</p><p>-Nous sommes seuls dans la maison, peut-être pouvons-nous arrêter de faire semblant. Je commence à être fatigué de prétendre que tu me laisses indifférent et que je préfère les femmes. »</p><p>Thomas resta interdit un instant, il avait bien sûr senti une attirance entre eux, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le chauffeur en parle aussi ouvertement. Après tout, à part quelques regards échangés ou des effleurements « involontaires » lorsqu'ils se croisaient il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour une fois il n'avait pas mis de brillantine dedans, et se rapprocha encore du chauffeur. Il déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Londres, Angleterre, avril 1913.</em>
</p><p>Violet regardait son fils discuter avec sa sœur. Les Crawley étaient partis voir Rosamund, qui était seule dans la capitale toute l'année. Ils étaient également dans la capitale puisque Robert avait une affaire à régler avec le duc Faxsmith. Violet lissa sa jupe d'une main avant d'attraper sa tasse de thé. Sybil était assise à côté d'elle et demanda :</p><p>-Alors tout va bien Grand-Mère ?</p><p>-Oui et toi ma grande ?</p><p>-Oui, par rapport à notre à notre discussion lors de ma visite la dernière fois.</p><p>-Oui ?</p><p>-La situation a changée.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>Violet regarda sa petite-fille avec surprise. Celle-ci lui sourit et la vieille femme hocha la têe :</p><p>-Allons faire un tour.</p><p>-Excellente idée.</p><p>Elle hocha la tête et partit avec Sybil. La jeune brune lança :</p><p>-Je crois que je commence à ressentir beaucoup d'affection pour Tom Branson, notre chauffeur.</p><p>-Oh... Il est irlandais n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-Si, en effet.</p><p>-Je vois, est-ce l'un de ces révolutionnaires ?</p><p>-Pas vraiment, il est engagé dans la politique mais ce n'est pas un fauteur de trouble.</p><p>-J'espère bien !</p><p>Violet n'aimait pas les gens qui s'engageaient sur le terrain de la politique, et encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient irlandais. Dans ce pays, ils étaient tous des petits exaltés, ils voulaient en permanence faire des révolutions contre la terre entière. Violet caressa la joue de sa petite-fille :</p><p>-Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être bien prudente.</p><p>-Merci, vous verrez que je ferai attention.</p><p>-Parfait.</p><p>-Et... En ce qui concerne mes pouvoirs ?</p><p>-Oui ?</p><p>-Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à les utiliser ?</p><p>-Je pense qu'il serait préférable de faire comme si tu n'en avais pas !</p><p>-Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>-Parce que je te l'ai dit, les Moldus ne comprennent pas cela. Je ne veux pas que tu t'apportes plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà en t'engageant toi aussi dans la politique !</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>-Parce que c'est mon rôle de grand-mère de te protéger des autres si je le peux. Vois déjà si ton coup de cœur devient quelque-chose de sérieux, ce sera déjà une chose dure à affronter car ton père ne sera pas d'accord avec ça. Alors bon, profite de n'avoir qu'un problème à la fois. »</p><p>La brune gloussa malgré elle et demanda :</p><p>-Dites Grand-Mère, vous avez déjà eu des coups de cœur ?</p><p>-Oui, j'en ai eu mais c'était il y a très longtemps.</p><p>-Vous voulez bien me raconter ?</p><p>-Oui si tu veux. Alors j'ai eu un garçon qui s'intéressait à moi lorsque j'étais adolescente en Écosse mais quand il a su que j'avais des pouvoirs il arrêté de me voir, et lorsqu'il me croisait il me traitait comme un monstre. Ensuite je suis partie en Russie et j'ai rencontré un noble russe, Igor Kuragin, il m'a demandé de m'enfuir avec lui. J'ai accepté et alors que j'allais le rejoindre je l'ai vu avec une autre jeune fille, en train de... Enfin tu comprends. Alors, comme le même jour ton grand-père m'avait demandé de l'épouser, j'ai été le rejoindre et j'ai accepté sa demande. Voilà comment j'ai abandonné mon passé et que je suis devenue Lady Violet Crawley comtesse de Grantham. C'est ton grand-mère qui m'a proposé de changer de nom et qui a trouvé que Violet serait préférable et plus respectable que Minerva, il trouvait mon prénom trop excentrique.</p><p>-Alors du coup c'était toi qui était à la place de Tom c'est ça ?</p><p>-En effet. Répondit Violet en riant.</p><p>-Et vous avez tout de même été heureux ?</p><p>-Bien sûr.</p><p>-Vous êtes tombés amoureux tout de suite ?</p><p>-Non, j'appréciais ton grand-père mais je n'ai commencé à être réellement amoureuse de lui qu'au bout de cinq ans de mariage.</p><p>-C'est long !</p><p>-Parce que ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, du moins de mon point de vue, car ton grand-père lui a eu un véritable coup de foudre pour moi. Mais l'important c'est que ça a fini par devenir de l'amour, même pour moi. Mais si toi tu es déjà amoureuse de ce chauffeur, qu'il l'est en retour et que vous vous mariez, alors ce sera un amour de plus en plus fort.</p><p>Elles continuèrent de marcher tout en discutant. Après ça elles retournèrent dans la maison qu'elles occupaient avec le reste de la famille. C'était la première année de Sybil dans le monde, elle était désormais en âge de se marier, c'est pourquoi la famille était à Londres. Ainsi ils assistaient à de nombreuses réceptions et soirées, ainsi Sybil rencontrait des prétendants potentiels. La benjamine Crawley n'aimait pas beaucoup ce procédé puisqu'elle aimait Tom, mais elle devait faire bonne figure. Elle fit donc son devoir pour que ses parents n'aient pas honte, que leur réputation n'en souffre pas.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, mai 1913.</em>
</p><p>Les Crawley rentrèrent enfin de la saison à Londres. Thomas avait donc préparé la maison pour le retour de Violet. Il fut surpris en ne voyant pas Violet mais Sybil arriver. Le brun lui sourit :</p><p>-Bonjour Mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ?</p><p>-Je vais très bien merci, et vous ?</p><p>-Je vais bien, merci.</p><p>-Alors, ça a du vous paraître incroyablement calme en notre absence non ?</p><p>-Si l'on veut oui. C'était surtout l'occasion de se reposer. Alors, avez-vous trouvé un fiancé à Londres ?</p><p>-Seigneur non ! Mais j'ai fait bonne figure auprès des prétendants et de mes parents, c'est le plus important.</p><p>-J'imagine oui. De toute façon vous avez encore le temps.</p><p>-A vrai dire j'ai des sentiments pour un homme mais il n'est pas de ma condition.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>Thomas commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit ça mais il avait peur que Lady Sybil n'avoue qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Il demanda malgré tout :</p><p>-Et qui est l'heureux élu ?</p><p>-Tom Banson, notre chauffeur.</p><p>-Bien, lança Thomas en soupirant de soulagement. Et le lui avez-vous dit ?</p><p>-Non pas encore, car je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments ni de si ils sont partagés.</p><p>-Il serait fou de ne pas éprouver la même chose que vous Mademoiselle.</p><p>-Vous croyez ?</p><p>-J'en suis persuadé, vous êtes la jeune femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu, et croyez moi venant de moi ce n'est pas peu dire.</p><p>-Vous me flattez mais j'espère que vous ne...</p><p>-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, j'ai disons d'autres préférences.</p><p>-Que voulez-vous dire ?</p><p>-Vous ne le répéterez pas et ne vous moquerez pas ?</p><p>-Nous sommes amis voyons, bien entendu que je ne ferai pas une telle chose !</p><p>-Alors dans ce cas... Je préfère les hommes.</p><p>-Pardon ?</p><p>-Je suis attiré par les hommes, pas par les femmes.</p><p>-Oh... Si cela vous rend heureux je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je ne comprends pas l'intolérance des gens envers les personnes homosexuelles ! Après tout, bon nombre de dirigeants ont eut des aventures avec des gens des deux sexes ! Notre monde est bien trop fermé d'esprit, mon pauvre Thomas.</p><p>-Je le sais mieux que quiconque, Mademoiselle. »</p><p>Elle lui sourit et demanda :</p><p>-Pensez-vous que je doive faire le premier pas envers Tom ?</p><p>-Difficile à dire, Mademoiselle. Certains hommes trouvent cela flatteur, d'autres voient leur virilité menacée.</p><p>-Ah oui je vois, vous avez raison.</p><p>-Si j'étais vous, je laisserais apparaître quelques signes en sa présence et ainsi, si il est assez intelligent pour capter ces signaux, j'attendrais de voir comment il y réagit.</p><p>-Excellente idée ! Thomas vous êtes vraiment d'excellent conseil !</p><p>-Je fais de mon mieux, Mademoiselle.</p><p>Il lui sourit et Edward lança depuis le couloir sans savoir que Sybil était là :</p><p>-Thomas, mon amour, Lady Violet devrait rentrer ce soir ce qui veut dire...</p><p>Sa phrase se perdit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il vit Sybil. Le chauffeur devint livide et écarquilla les yeux. Thomas posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amant :</p><p>-Tout va bien, Lady Sybil est au courant de mon orientation et elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Elle est elle-même amoureuse de leur chauffeur.</p><p>-Tom Branson ?</p><p>-En effet, et je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple avec Thomas.</p><p>-Merci Mademoiselle, veuillez m'excusez. »</p><p>Edward s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce. Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Sybil sourit :</p><p>-Je suis heureuse pour vous Thomas, vraiment. Edward est un homme bien, je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux.</p><p>-Merci, et je suis sûr que Tom ne tardera pas à vous montrer que lui aussi nourrit des sentiments à votre égard.</p><p>-Je l'espère, seul le temps nous le dira !</p><p>Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit, il ne fallait pas que sa famille remarque trop son absence. Thomas sourit et alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Edward. Il l'embrassa tendrement :</p><p>-Si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'était à mourir de rire, mais j'ai aussi trouvé ça adorable.</p><p>-J'ai eu l'air ridicule !</p><p>-Mais non, alors, il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures si j'ai bien compris ?</p><p>Tout en disant cela, Thomas commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant, ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, 4 août 1914.</em>
</p><p>Violet était chez son fils avec Thomas et Edward. Les deux domestiques étaient conviés pour discuter d'un événement, à venir au village, que Robert organisait. Thomas était assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver à la table des patrons, mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Violet lui sourit gentiment et la soirée se passa tranquillement. La vieille femme avait de plus en plus de mal avec ses souvenirs, plus le temps passait et plus ils lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait retrouvé une broche en forme de lion qu'elle avait eu lors de son admission à Gryffondor. Elle la portait ce soir-là et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Cora lança en souriant :</p><p>-Votre broche est magnifique.</p><p>-Merci, je l'ai eue en Écosse dans ma jeunesse. Elle me rappelle de merveilleux souvenirs.</p><p>-Fantastique, les souvenirs sont ce qui rendent certains objets si précieux.</p><p>-En effet.</p><p>Violet sourit et leva légèrement son verre en direction de sa belle-fille, comme pour porter un toast silencieux approbateur. Robert sourit, heureux que pour une fois sa mère et son épouse s'entendent si bien. Il regarda Thomas et Edward :</p><p>-Messieurs je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir pour parler de la fête qui va bientôt avoir lieu au village. J'aimerasi que vous...</p><p>-Monsieur je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous venez de recevoir un télégramme urgent.</p><p>Carson avait lancé cela d'un air grave, présentant un plateau d'argent contenant un papier. Robert fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à son majordome de se montrer si grossier. Il prit le message et devint livide. Cora posa sa main sur son épaule :</p><p>-Robert que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère ?</p><p>-L'Angleterre vient de déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne.</p><p>Il y eut une acclamation de surprise dans l'assemblée. Violet en laissa tomber son verre de vin sur le sol. Thomas et Edward échangèrent un regard, ils allaient être mobilisés ils le savaient. Sybil, qui était à côté de Thomas, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui lança un regard plein de détresse. Thomas serra sa main dans la sienne et hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. En réalité tout le monde était terrifié, mais chacun essayait de rester digne et de ne pas le montrer. Seul l'avenir dirait ce qui allait se passer, mais Thomas savait une chose : Lady Violet et Lady Sybil lui avaient apporté les meilleures amitiés dont il avait rêvé. Il savait que quoi qu'il arriverait, elles seraient là pour lui, et ça lui donnait une lueur d'espoir dans le chaos que cette nouvelle venait d'apporter.</p><hr/><p>Violet de son côté ferma les yeux et soupira, le monde était fou, elle avait mené quelques batailles dans le monde magique avant de rencontrer Patrick. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une guerre mondiale puisse éclater un jour. Elle se demandait si pour la première fois de l'Histoire, Moldus et Sorciers uniraient leurs forces pour vaincre le mal. En tout cas, Violet priait de toutes ses forces pour que cela arrive, si seulement les deux mondes pouvaient réussir à cohabiter au grand jour. Elle savait que certains remèdes sorciers étaient tout simplement inconnus des Moldus, pourtant ces soins étaient vraiment efficaces et primordiaux. La vieille femme se leva et quitta la table. Elle sortit dans le jardin, prit sa baguette qu'elle avait désormais toujours dans son sac à main et lança un sort de protection autour du domaine. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle protégerait sa famille, peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait. Même si son secret était découvert, elle n'affronterait pas cette guerre sans rien faire, elle voulait protéger les siens. Sybil et Thomas arrivèrent, demandant d'une même voix :</p><p>-Puis-je aider ?</p><p>-Non c'est inutile, j'ai lancé un sort de protection autour du domaine. Je doute que ce soit réellement nécessaire, je ne pense pas que la guerre viendra jusqu'au cœur du Yorkshire, mais on ne saurait se montrer trop prudent. Mes enfants, des heures sombres s'annoncent devant nous, Sybil je vais t'enseigner certaines techniques de médecine magique. Thomas, mon cher, vous serez sûrement envoyé au combat, je vous ferai une amulette de protection. Il faut garder courage et la tête haute. Sorcier ou Moldu, celui qui a déclenché cette guerre est fou et il a entraîné le monde entier dans sa folie. Ne nous laissons pas abattre, restons forts et dignes. Thomas, si vous avez des amis dans le monde magique contactez les, demandez leur si ils vont prendre part à cette guerre, je vais en faire de même auprès des quelques contacts qui me restent.</p><p>-Madame... Est-ce normal que j'ai peur ?</p><p>-Bien sûr, nous avons tous peur. Seuls les gens dénués de sens et d'esprit n'auraient pas peur.</p><p>Thomas hocha la tête, il tremblait comme une feuille. Sybil prit sa main dans la sienne et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien :</p><p>-Toutes mes prières seront pour vous. Avec de la chance cette folie ne durera pas longtemps !</p><p>-Je l'espère Sybil, je l'espère tellement. »</p><p>Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux dehors, à se demander ce qui allait arriver à présent. Violet n'était rassurée que par une chose : Robert était trop vieux pour être engagé dans cette guerre. Elle frotta le bras de Thomas en guise de soutien, la vieille femme avait finit par se prendre d'affection pour lui, elle le considérait quasiment comme son petit-fils. L'idée que le jeune homme soit envoyé sur le front alors qu'il avait déjà enduré tant de choses dans sa vie lui brisait le cœur. Sybil fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle attira Violet et Thomas dans une même étreinte et murmura d'une voix cassée et tremblante d'émotion :</p><p>-Si je meurs à cause de cette guerre, mes dernières pensées seront pour vous, qui partagez le secret sur mon pouvoir et sur mon amour pour Tom. Et bien sûr pour Tom, l'homme que j'aime mais qui ne le saura probablement jamais. Je vous aime tellement ! Par pitié, survivez à cette maudite guerre, que l'on reprenne nos vies comme si cette histoire n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, une mauvaise blague !</p><p>-Je vous aime aussi Sybil, vous aussi Minerva, vous êtes comme une seconde mère pour moi, vous ne m'avez jamais rabaissé malgré le fait que je sois Cracmol et que je sois homosexuel. Pour cela, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.</p><p>-Trêve de lamentations mes enfants. Ce n'est pas en pleurant sur notre sort que les choses vont s'arranger. Mais j'espère bien que je pourrai reprendre le thé avec toi Sybil, comme si rien n'avait changé et que, Thomas, vous continuerez de discuter avec moi lors de mes dîners solitaires à la maison.</p><p>Elle recula et retourna vers la maison en rangeant sa baguette. Thomas et Sybil échangèrent une nouvelle étreinte avant de rentrer à leur tour. Ils savaient que les paroles de Violet voulait dire qu'elle les aimait, mais elle l'avait avoué à sa façon. Violet était elle aussi terrorisée par ce que signifiait cette nouvelle, mais elle préférait mourir que le montrer. Robert la regarda :</p><p>-Mère où étiez-vous partie ?! Pour l'amour du Ciel j'étais mort d'inquiétude !</p><p>-J'étais sortie prendre l'air Robert, cette atmosphère lugubre ne me sied guère. J'espère que la famille Crawley saura rester digne dans cette épreuve. Ne serait-ce que pour le titre que nous portons, nous devons être forts et montrer au monde que nous ferons notre possible pour aider dans cette situation épouvantable ! Je ne laisserai personne faillir au devoir moral que notre famille a envers les classes inférieures, ne serait-ce qu'auprès des familles de nos domestiques qui seront envoyés là-bas. Nous devrons aider du mieux que nous le pourrons, et nous devrons prier pour ces pauvres hommes qui iront risquer leurs vies pour nous !</p><p>-Vous avez raison Mère, vos paroles sont bien choisies comme d'habitude. Vous nous rappelez nos valeurs et notre devoir, je vous en suis reconnaissant. À présent nous devrions partir coucher, avec de la chance certains d'entre nous arriveront à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. »</p><p>Violet hocha la tête et se leva. Elle retourna vers sa voiture en silence, elle avait connu beaucoup de changements dans sa vie, mais elle sentait que cette guerre apporterait des changements pires que ceux qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici. Et pour être honnête, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à affronter cela, elle se disait qu'elle était désormais trop vieille pour s'habituer à une nouvelle vie. Elle était donc assise à l'arrière de la voiture, Thomas s'était exceptionnellement assis à côté d'elle. Il tremblait toujours autant et était pâle comme un linge. Violet le remarqua et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle décrocha également sa broche en forme de lion et l'accrocha à la veste du majordome :</p><p>-Elle vous portera chance. Thomas, vous êtes plus qu'un domestique pour moi, vous êtes un ami, presque un membre de la famille. Survivez à cette guerre, j'aurai besoin de vous comme majordome pour m'aider à surmonter tous les changements que cette guerre aura laissé dans son sillage une fois qu'elle sera terminée.</p><p>-Je vous jure de m'en sortir, Madame.</p><p>Elle sourit, lui tapota doucement la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Thomas fut surpris par cela, mais finalement il comprenait les raisons qu'avait Violet. Même si elle disait le contraire, elle ne s'était jamais habituée à sa vie parmi les Moldus, tout comme lui n'avait jamais réussi non plus. Même si il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, quiconque avait connu le monde magique ne pouvait se plaire dans un monde qui en était totalement dénué. Il savait que Violet tenait à lui parce qu'elle pouvait parler librement de magie avec lui, et le majordome se jura qu'il reviendrait de la guerre, qu'il n'y mourrait pas. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Thomas avait eu l'impression d'appartenir à une famille depuis qu'il travaillait pour les Crawley, et il ne voulait pas perdre cela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings : violence, insultes, relation sexuelle non consentie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, octobre 1914.</em>
</p><p>Violet soupira, elle se retrouvait seule avec seulement Helen et Abby. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Thomas la semaine dernière. Il allait bien, la bataille de la Marne avait été dure, mais il s'en était sorti. Malheureusement, James, un garçon de cuisine de Downton avait perdu la vie, à tout juste 18 ans. La vieille femme soupira, elle détestait tant cette situation, mais elle était heureuse que Thomas fusse sain et sauf. Violet gambergeait pas mal sur les derniers événements. Sybil venait souvent la voir. La brune arriva d'ailleurs au même moment, il était l'heure du thé. La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé et regarda sa grand-mère</p><p>-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?</p><p>-Très bien merci, et toi ?</p><p>-On fait aller, je me demandais, pouvez-vous m'apprendre à maîtriser ma magie ?</p><p>-Oui, j'imagine que c'est la meilleure solution.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Oui, les choses ont changé ici, mais je veux que tu me promette une chose.</p><p>-Laquelle ?</p><p>-Une fois que tu saura utiliser la magie, fais en sorte de ne jamais l'utiliser devant les Moldus.</p><p>-Je vous le promets, Grand-Mère .</p><p>-Parfait, dans ce cas je vais t'emmener à Londres, à un endroit qu'on appelle le Chemin de Traverse, là-bas tu pourras acheter ta propre baguette, ce sera plus pratique.</p><p>-C'est vrai, je peux avoir ma propre baguette ?</p><p>-Bien sûr.</p><p>Elle sourit et les deux jeunes femmes partirent par le premier train en partance pour la capitale. Sybil était très contente, Violet lui sourit, elle était si fière que sa petite-fille voulait apprendre à contrôler son don.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Londres, Angleterre, octobre 1914 :</em>
</p><p>Sybil était tout simplement hypnotisée par ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait une telle rue dans Londres. Les gens qui l'entouraient étaient incroyables, si différents d'elle qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Violet, de son côté, avait l'impression de se retrouver à la maison. Elle marchait à travers les allées comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle entra dans une boutique, suivie par sa petite-fille. Le vendeur se tourna et sourit :</p><p>-Mesdames bonjour... Oh mon dieu, Minerva McGonagall dans ma boutique, je n'en reviens pas ! C'est un privilège !</p><p>-Bonjour, je viens pour acheter une baguette à ma petite-fille. Ses pouvoirs viennent juste d'être découverts donc maintenant elle a besoin d'une baguette pour pouvoir commencer son apprentissage.</p><p>-Bien sûr, je vais vous trouver la baguette idéale !</p><p>Il partit dans son arrière-boutique et revint avec une baguette. Il présenta la boîte ouverte à la jeune femme. Sybil saisit la baguette et rien n'arriva. Le vendeur grimaça et alla chercher une autre boîte. Au bout de la quatrième, quelque-chose se passa enfin. Il y eut une lumière et Sybil écarquilla les yeux :</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que... ?</p><p>-La baguette choisit son sorcier ou sa sorcière. Cette baguette est en saule avec une plume de griffon, c'est de l'excellente qualité !</p><p>-Je n'en doute pas, en tout cas elle est magnifique !</p><p>Violet attrapa son porte-monnaie mais le vendeur leva la main :</p><p>-Non Madame, c'est un privilège pour moi de vous offrir cette baguette.</p><p>-Merci c'est très aimable à vous.</p><p>-Mais non c'est normal. Après tout, il y a bien longtemps que le monde magique se demande quand vous allez faire votre grand retour.</p><p>-C'est gentil à vous, mais j'ai fait ma vie parmi les Moldus, donc je ne peux pas revenir.</p><p>-Oui, mais avec cette guerre je pense que les choses vont changer. J'ai comme le pressentiment que les deux mondes vont devoir unir leurs forces.</p><p>Sybil sourit et elles rentrèrent à Downton. La brune était tellement contente, elle avait hâte de commencer son apprentissage. Violet la regarda :</p><p>-Alors nous allons commencer par la base, ma grande.</p><p>-Oui je vous écoute.</p><p>La jeune femme écouta sa grand-mère avec attention Violet lui expliquait les sorts basiques.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Somme, France, 1er juillet 1916.</em>
</p><p>Thomas était reclus dans une tranchée, il avait tellement peur. Ils venaient d'arriver sur le front en Picardie, il faisait un temps affreux et ils venaient d'essuyer les balles ennemies. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de courir pour sauter dans une tranchée Alliée. Il saisit d'une main tremblante son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et l'alluma avec difficulté, il tremblait tant. Il tira une énorme bouffée de sa cigarette, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Thomas ne s'était pas attendu à ça, alors qu'ils couraient pour attaquer, il avait vu tellement d'hommes se faire tuer. Il avait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser, il avait vu des hommes être coupés en deux, d'autres perdre simplement un membre. Il avait vu un jeune qui devait avoir à peine 16 ans, qui avait dû réussir à s'enrôler par un drôle de stratagème, à terre, ses boyaux dans les mains, sortis de son ventre. Thomas se mit à pleurer, les officiers hurlèrent de retourner à l'attaque. Le brun ferma les yeux, inspira et essaya de retrouver son courage. Il savait que ; de toute façon ;il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir de là. Il vit alors Edward un peu plus loin. Le chauffeur lui sourit d'un air se voulant rassurant, même si Thomas pouvait bien voir que son amant était aussi terrorisé que lui. L'officier lança :</p><p>-A l'attaque !</p><p>Ils sortirent de la tranchée et commencèrent à courir. L'officier était à peine sorti de la tranchée qu'il se fit balayer par les tirs allemands. Thomas tira dans le tas, il avait trop peur pour viser. Après ça le brun tourna la tête et son cœur s'arrêta. Il vit Edward se prendre une balle en pleine tête. Thomas se mit à vomir, c'était la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée de sa vie, voir son amour mourir devant lui. Il attrapa une grenade qu'il avait à sa ceinture et la lança en direction de ses ennemis. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. Un autre officier cria de se replier, et Thomas courut en direction de son amant, passant miraculeusement entre les balles. Il le souleva sur son épaule et courut dans la tranchée. Il regarda son amant et tapota sa joue :</p><p>-S'il te plaît réveille toi, Edward je t'en prie ne me laisse pas.</p><p>Bien évidemment son amant ne pouvait pas répondre mais Thomas ne voulait pas accepter l'idée qu'Edward était mort sans essayer de le réveiller. Évidemment c'était inutile et l'officier lança :</p><p>-Barrow inutile de t'acharner, il est mort mon gars. C'était un ami ?</p><p>-Oui, un ami proche. Nous travaillions ensembles.</p><p>-Il avait de la famille ?</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Bon, bah désolé pour toi mon gars.</p><p>Il fallait emmener le corps hors de la tranchée pour ne pas qu'il apporte une épidémie au sein du régiment. Thomas se laissa tomber sur une caisse en bois et regarda le vide, il se sentait comme mort. Le brun attrapa du papier et un crayon et commença à écrire :</p><p>« <em>Chère Violet, chère Sybil.</em></p><p>
  <em>Je vous écris cette lettre commune car même le papier est rationné ici. C'est horrible d'être là, je... je viens de voir Edward mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai... j'ai l'impression d'être mort moi aussi, et j'ai l'impression que cette maudite guerre ne se terminera jamais ! Ça fait 2 ans que je patauge dans la boue des tranchées, et par miracle j'ai échappé aux maladies. Vous me manquez, j'aimerais tant retrouver le calme et la beauté de la maison. La servitude me manque, au moins je ne risquais pas ma vie à chaque instant ! J'ai attrapé des poux, je n'ai presque plus de cigarettes, et je n'arrive plus à dormir plus de deux heures par nuit depuis quasiment un an. Sybil, j'espère que vous maîtrisez bien la magie à présent, je vous envie ! Je suis sûre que vous faites une merveilleuse sorcière ! Violet, Minerva... je ne sais même plus comment vous appeler, tout se chamboule dans ma tête ! Quoi qu'il en soit, votre amulette fonctionne bien puisque je n'ai pas été blessé une seule fois. Si seulement j'étais blessé moi aussi, je pourrais rentrer... mais... de ce que j'ai vu, ici être blessé est synonyme d'être mort ou handicapé à vie. Certains ne sont pas blessés physiquement, mais certains sont rapatriés car ils sont pris de démence. C'est incroyable, certains hurlent alors qu'il ne se passe rien, certains tremblent et ne peuvent le contrôler, d'autres au contraire sont plongés dans un mutisme et un immobilisme étranges, comme si ils étaient vides de l'intérieur. Je pense que leurs cerveaux ont... grillés. J'ai si peur que ça m'arrive ! Je vous écris justement cette lettre pour penser à autre chose, pour ne pas ruminer la vue d'Edward mourant là juste sous mes yeux. J'ai hâte de revenir et de vous revoir, de sortir enfin de cet enfer sur Terre !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je vous embrasse,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas.</em>
</p><p><em>P.S : Nous étions la seule famille d'Edward... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie, ce que vous pourrez organiser ou non. Mais... au moins chérissez sa mémoire car c'était un homme bien. À très vite. </em>»</p><p>Il écrivit rapidement l'adresse sur une enveloppe et la confia au « facteur » de la section. Thomas était au bout du rouleau, il détestait cette crasse, cette odeur de mort et de bien d'autres choses inavouables. Il se passa une main sur le visage, le brun était tellement las, il vivait un horrible cauchemar depuis son arrivée au front.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, fin juillet 1916.</em>
</p><p>Violet était en train de parfaire l'éducation magique de Sybil lorsque le facteur apporta une lettre du front. Les deux femmes prirent la lettre et la parcoururent. Sybil ne pouvait contenir ses larmes, Violet de son côté avait les yeux brillants mais elle se refusait à pleurer. Elle soupira :</p><p>-Il va falloir organiser des obsèques pour ce pauvre Edward.</p><p>-Oui... Il faut que je retourne à la maison Grand-Mère, je dois m'occuper des blessés.</p><p>-Je sais ma grande, je passerai tout à l'heure.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Violet essuya les larmes sur les joues de sa petite-fille :</p><p>-Soyons fortes Sybil.</p><p>-Oui Grand-Mère.</p><p>La brune serra sa grand-mère dans ses bras avant de partir. Violet posa une main sur son ventre lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle était inquiète pour Thomas, mais surtout elle déplorait le bilan de cette bataille. Dès le premier jour, date à laquelle Thomas leur avait écrit, cinquante-huit mille anglais avaient été mis hors de combat donc dix-neuf mille deux cent quarante morts d'après les journaux. Ces chiffres faisaient froid dans le dos, comment une seule journée pouvait faire autant de pertes ?! Elle prit un thé bien sucré, car sa mère avait coutume de dire qu'un thé bien sucré pouvait chasser tous les maux, puis elle partit pour Dowton. L'immense demeure servait d'hôpital de fortune pour les blessés qui arrivaient en trop grand nombre pour l'hôpital du village. Violet aidait comme elle le pouvait, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à affronter ces visions horribles. Tant d'hommes avaient été amputés d'une partie de leur corps, mais le pire étaient ceux dont le visage était recouvert de bandes. Pour eux, Violet savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, ils étaient défigurés, cette guerre n'avait pas jugé bon de leur prendre leur vie, mais elle la leur avait gâché malgré tout. Car un homme sans un bras ou sans une jambe pouvait peut-être essayer de retrouver une vie normale, mais un homme avec le visage ravagé ne pourrait pas. Il serait regardé et traité comme un monstre. Violet avait tant de peine pour eux, pour la plupart ils étaient si jeunes, ils ne méritaient pas cela !</p><p>Au bout de plusieurs heures, la famille Crawley se retrouva dans le salon pour manger quelque-chose car tous contribuaient à leur façon à cet effort de guerre. Violet décida d'en avoir le cœur net, car même Rosamund était venue prêter main forte pour quelques temps. Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac et la tendit à sa fille :</p><p>-Ne pose pas de questions, je vais simplement te demander de prendre ça dans ta main et de faire mouliner ton poignet.</p><p>La rousse ne comprit pas mais s'exécuta, elle savait à quel point il était préférable de ne pas contrarier Violet. Rien ne se passa. Violet hocha la tête et donna la baguette à Robert. Celui-ci fit le mouvement et brisa une tasse. La vieille femme hocha la tête et lorsque son fils voulu l'interroger elle leva la main :</p><p>-Chut un instant, Mary et Edith doivent essayer aussi.</p><p>Elle fit essayer cela à ses deux autres petites-filles mais aucune ne révéla de pouvoirs. Violet inspira :</p><p>-Je vais vous expliquer tout ne vous en faites pas. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que je ne suis pas folle. Je suis une sorcière, il y a un monde magique qui existe mais dont vous n'avez pas conscience. Mon vrai prénom est Minerva et non Violet, mon défunt mari, que Dieu ait son âme, a trouvé plus judicieux de changer mon prénom qu'il trouvait trop excentrique. Patrick ne savait pas que j'avais des pouvoirs. Je n'aurais sûrement jamais parlé de ça si il y trois ans, Sybil n'avait pas révélé, sans le vouloir une capacité pour la magie. Robert, tu as cela en toi et j'en suis tellement fière, mais les filles, cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas fière de vous même si vous n'avez pas ce don. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle des Moldus, ce sont les gens sans pouvoirs.</p><p>-Mère... c'est impossible voyons.</p><p>-Non, elle a raison.</p><p>Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Tom, qui était à présent fiancé à Sybil. L'irlandais se frotta la nuque avec embarras :</p><p>-Je... je suis un sorcier moi aussi. Et franchement, qui ne connaît pas Minerva McGonagall dans notre monde ? Tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, mais nous devons cacher notre vraie nature car les Moldus ont toujours eu peur des sorciers et des sorcières. Sybil, je suis très heureux de savoir que vous avez aussi des pouvoirs, mais ça ne me surprend pas le moins du monde.</p><p>Il lui sourit et soupira de soulagement :</p><p>-C'est si agréable de pouvoir l'avouer enfin ! J'avais peur de devoir garder le secret toute ma vie ! Minerva, si je peux vous appeler ainsi, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais beaucoup de sorciers ont rejoint les combats, malheureusement cela est le cas dans les deux camps. Alors... On peut dire que cette guerre est réellement mondiale puisqu'elle unit nos deux mondes dans une même bataille. Le Ministère de la Magie invite tous ceux dotés de pouvoirs à participer comme ils le peuvent à l'effort de guerre. Je sais que vous le faites avec Sybil en soignant les blessés, Lord Grantham, vous le faites en transformant votre demeure en hôpital provisoire, mais je sais qu'avant aujourd'hui vous n'aviez pas confiance d'être un sorcier.</p><p>-Et vous Tom, comment participez-vous ? Demanda Robert.</p><p>-Moi, je suis régulièrement en contact avec le monde magique, et je les aide à faire le lien avec les Moldus. Je suis un peu un... comment dire... un parlementaire pour les deux partis si je puis dire.</p><p>-Je vois...</p><p>-J'attends simplement que l'on me donne l'ordre d'aller sur le front. Dès qu'on me le dira je le ferai sans hésiter.</p><p>Sybil étouffa un sanglot, cette idée lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Tom la prit dans ses bras :</p><p>-Mais peut-être que ça n'arrivera jamais, après tout, je suis à un poste important puisque je suis le lien entre nos deux mondes.</p><p>-C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivé comme chauffeur ?</p><p>-En effet.</p><p>Robert hocha la tête et Tom regarda Sybil :</p><p>-Ne sois pas inquiète, tout ira bien.</p><p>La brune hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Violet regardait le couple en souriant, elle les trouvait très bien assortis, même si Tom n'était pas de leur rang. Elle savait que l'irlandais était un bon garçon, elle ne doutait pas qu'il rendrait sa petite-fille heureuse. Violet finit par rentrer chez elle, elle était fatiguée.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Somme, Picardie, France, 18 décembre 1916</em>
</p><p>Thomas soupira de soulagement, la bataille de la Somme était officiellement terminée. Les conditions climatiques étaient un vrai désastre depuis le 18 novembre, et Joffre venait enfin de renoncer à l'offensive, ils allaient donc pouvoir souffler un peu. Joffre avait annoncé que les soldats pourraient rentrer chez eux en permission pendant six jours, Thomas avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer en Angleterre. Il s'approcha de son commandant et demanda :</p><p>-Commandant, savons-nous combien de victimes à fait cette bataille ?</p><p>-On en estime environ quatre cent dix-neuf six cent cinquante-quatre rien que dans l'armée britannique. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait retrouvé le corps de tous les pauvres bougres qui ont perdu la vie dans cette boucherie !</p><p>Thomas sentit sa gorge se serrer, ces chiffres lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Edward, il avait si mal d'avoir perdu son amant. Le commandant posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun :</p><p>-Je comprends votre douleur Barrow, j'ai moi-même perdu mon frère et mon fils aîné dans cette maudite bataille. Il faut nous dire qu'ils sont morts pour la liberté, ça n'apaise pas le chagrin, mais ça aide à digérer cette horreur. Si tout se passe comme prévu vous pourrez rentrer en permission dans deux jours.</p><p>-Pour ensuite partir où ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas encore, nous verrons bien le moment venu. Pour l'instant vous allez retourner à la base, respirer un peu et préparer votre permission.</p><p>Thomas salua son supérieur et rejoignit le camion qui devait les ramener jusqu'au campement. Le brun était épuisé, il avait si mal dormi ces derniers temps. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'alluma une cigarette. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme à côté de lui, un roux avec un bandage qui lui recouvrait un œil. Thomas arqua un sourcil et l'autre soupira :</p><p>-Éclat d'obus... Heureusement j'ai seulement perdu un œil ! Je dois remercier le Seigneur que ce ne soit pas plus grave !</p><p>-T'es bien courageux l'ami !</p><p>Thomas lui tendit une cigarette et l'autre l'accepta avec plaisir. Le brun alluma la cigarette du borgne et demanda :</p><p>-Tu t'appelles comment ?</p><p>- Gareth O'Riley, et toi ?</p><p>-Thomas Barrow, t'as quel âge le jeune ?</p><p>-J'ai 20 ans depuis hier, et toi ?</p><p>-J'en ai 28... depuis un moment.</p><p>Gareth sourit et ils fumèrent tranquillement pendant que le camion roulait. Le jeune roux lança :</p><p>-Je suis de Manchester, et toi ?</p><p>-Je viens du Yorkshire.</p><p>-Ah c'est joli par là-bas, j'y ai déjà été. Tu connais un peu Manchester ?</p><p>-Très mal je dois bien l'avouer. Tu vas rentrer en permission toi aussi ?</p><p>-Oui, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma fiancée ! Elle s'appelle Elizabeth, regarde.</p><p>Gareth sortit une photo de sa poche intérieure. Thomas observa la photo et hocha la tête en tirant la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette :</p><p>-Mignonne.</p><p>-Oui, elle est blonde avec de grands yeux verts, c'est la plus belle fille de Manchester pour sûr !</p><p>- Je n'en doute pas. J'espère que... ton œil ne sera pas un problème.</p><p>-Quand j'ai été envoyé sur le front elle m'a dit que chaque blessure ne me rendrait que plus beau !</p><p>-Bah tu as bien de la chance d'avoir une fiancée si compréhensive.</p><p>-Et toi, t'as une fiancée au pays ?</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Oh... tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne ?</p><p>-Disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça.</p><p>-Tu préfères les hommes ? »</p><p>Thomas serra la mâchoire et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre :</p><p>-Oui, et si tu veux tout savoir l'homme que j'aimais est mort devant mes yeux dans cette maudite bataille !</p><p>-Je suis désolé l'ami, je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être dur !</p><p>-C'est gentil.</p><p>-Je suis sûr que c'était un gars bien.</p><p>-En effet.</p><p>-Il s'appelait comment ?</p><p>-Edward.</p><p>-Ne perds pas espoir, avec le temps la douleur sera moins vive. J'ai perdu mon frère à notre arrivée à la bataille de la Marne. Tu te rends compte, nous sommes arrivés le 12 septembre le matin, mon frère s'est fait tué lors de la charge, et quelques heures plus tard, cette bataille était finie. Cette guerre est horrible, et j'espère qu'elle prendra vite fin !</p><p>-Je l'espère moi aussi.</p><p>Le camion s'arrêta à la base militaire. Thomas se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il partit aussitôt pour se laver, il en avait bien besoin. Il avait froid et il était plus sale qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors qu'il était en train de se laver, la voix de Gareth lança derrière lui, le faisant sursauter :</p><p>-Depuis quand tu sais que tu préfères les hommes ?</p><p>-Euh... depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ces choses-là, pourquoi ?</p><p>-Je me pose la question c'est tout, tu es le premier homosexuel que je rencontre et qui parle de ces choses-là.</p><p>-Ah...</p><p>-Oui, du coup je m'intéresse. Mais si je te dérange dis le moi, Elizabeth me dit toujours que je suis beaucoup trop curieux !</p><p>-C'est bon t'inquiète pas, je pense que j'aurais aussi des questions si nos rôles étais inversés.</p><p>-C'était quoi qui faisait le rôle de la femme ?</p><p>-Ça par contre, ça ne te regarde pas.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>-Parce que.</p><p>-T'as peur que je te baise pédale ?</p><p>-Non, mais c'est personnel comme sujet. »</p><p>Gareth s'approcha, tout à coup il n'était plus le gentil rouquin du camion. Son œil visible brillait d'une lumière de haine :</p><p>-T'as cru que parce que j'ai plus qu'un œil j'ai pas vu comment tu me regardais tout à l'heure ?</p><p>-Je ne t'ai pas spécialement regardé, les roux c'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé.</p><p>-Ah oui ?</p><p>Gareth s'approcha et décocha un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac de Thomas. Le brun se plia en deux en toussant, crachant un peu de sang au passage. Deux hommes grands et costauds arrivèrent :</p><p>-C'est lui la tapette dont tu nous as parlé, petit ?</p><p>-Oui c'est bien lui.</p><p>-Attends, on va voir si il aime toujours ça !</p><p>Un des hommes attrapa un bras de Thomas et le maintint. Gareth fit de même avec l'autre bras, ils le plaquèrent face au mur. Le troisième homme ricana, ce qui glaça le brun. Il essaya de se débattre de toutes ses forces mais les deux salauds qui le tenaient étaient bien trop forts pour lui, il était si épuisé. Alors qu'il continuait de se tortiller comme un dément pour se libérer de ces étreintes douloureuses, le troisième homme entra en lui sans ménagement, le faisant crier de douleur. Gareth lui donna un coup derrière la tête pour le faire taire. Thomas fut à moitié assommé, il sentait toutefois du sang couler le long de sa nuque, et cette atroce douleur tandis que l'autre continuait de le prendre violemment. Thomas sentit ses yeux rouler, il s'évanouit.</p><hr/><p>Le brun se réveilla un peu plus tard, il avait mal au crâne, mais encore plus aux fesses. Il cligna des yeux, mais la douleur était trop forte, il régurgita le peu qu'il avait mangé dans la journée. Il entendit une voix :</p><p>-Barrow tout va bien ?</p><p>C'était le commandant. Thomas se redressa tant bien que mal :</p><p>-Ça va aller mon commandant.</p><p>-Mais non voyons, vous avez une plaie à la tête et des contusions sur tout le corps... que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>Thomas se redressa et sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son flanc. Il releva le bras et grimaça de douleur, ces fumiers avaient gravé profondément dans sa peau le mot « pédale », sûrement avec un couteau ou un rasoir. Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira, il cicatrisait très mal, donc il savait qu'il porterait ce mot immonde sur sa peau jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Le commandant s'accroupit devant lui :</p><p>-Qui vous a fait ça Barrow ?</p><p>-Hum... Gareth O'Riley et deux malabars mais je ne connais pas leur nom.</p><p>-Ils seront punis pour ça. Ont-ils... abusé de vous ?</p><p>-Oui Commandant.</p><p>-Alors la punition sera d'autant plus forte. Ils n'ont pas à juger votre vie privée, j'en fais une affaire personnelle !</p><p>Thomas fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, de plus il était frigorifié, il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur le sol gelé. Toutefois son corps était plus blanc que d'habitude, il grelottait et ses membres étaient engourdis. En plein mois de décembre dans le Nord de la France il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose qu'à un froid glacial. Le commandant retira sa veste d'uniforme et la plaça sur les épaules du brun :</p><p>-Relevez vous, vous devez déjà avoir attrapé froid, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aggraver les choses.</p><p>-Merci Commandant.</p><p>-Appelez moi Peter, s'il vous plaît.</p><p>-Mais...</p><p>-Quoi, parce que je suis commandant je ne suis pas un homme comme les autres ? Moi aussi j'ai mes faiblesses, comme tout le monde et... je crois que vous êtes l'une d'entre elles. »</p><p>Thomas écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas vraiment si il était mort, si il rêvait ou si il était dans la réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit il su qu'il était bien vivant car Peter déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :</p><p>-Je ne laisserai aucun soldat vous faire du mal, je ne tolère pas que les hommes de notre propre camp se battent les uns avec les autres ! Reposez vous, vous partez pour l'Angleterre demain.</p><p>-Euh... d'accord.</p><p>Thomas voulut prendre sa serviette mais remarqua qu'elle avait disparue. Ses agresseurs avaient dû la lui prendre pour l'humilier un peu plus. Peter se passa une main sur la nuque :</p><p>-Ah... attendez moi là.</p><p>Il partit à grandes enjambées, laissant le brun perplexe. Thomas était réellement surpris de voir qu'un commandant pouvait être homosexuel. Il savait que le grade ne faisait pas l'homme, mais il trouvait cela surprenant malgré tout. Peter revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements propres qu'il lui tendit :</p><p>-Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas que vous avez de belles fesses, mais je pense qu'il serait plus... décent de sortir habillé.</p><p>Thomas ricana malgré lui mais fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il avait attrapé froid, c'était plus que sûr à présent.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, 20 décembre 1916.</em>
</p><p>Sybil était chez sa grand-mère en train de prendre le thé lorsqu'une charrette s'arrêta devant la maison. C'était la charrette de Monsieur Higgins, un fermier du coin. Elle vit alors un homme descendre de la remorque et un sourire illumina son visage, c'était Thomas. La brune courut à l'extérieur et serra le brun dans ses bras. Thomas sourit et la serra fort à son tour, il était si heureux de la revoir. Sybil le prit par la main et l'attira à l'intérieur. Elle lança toute joyeuse :</p><p>-Grand-Mère regardez qui voilà !</p><p>-Oh Thomas ! Que je suis heureuse de vous voir !</p><p>Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun fut surpris, jamais Violet ne s'était montrée si familière par le passé. Il hésita un instant, puis referma ses bras autour d'elle lui aussi. La vieille femme recula et sourit :</p><p>-Vous allez bien ?</p><p>-On fait aller, merci.</p><p>Violet sonna et demanda qu'on apporte du thé. Elle le regarda :</p><p>«-Alors, pour combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?</p><p>-Je devrais repartir le 25 dans la journée.</p><p>-Je vois, c'est mieux que rien ! Je suis navrée qu'Edward ait perdu la vie, c'était un si gentil garçon.</p><p>-Je sais, je suis navré moi aussi.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? Demanda Sybil.</p><p>-Rien. Répondit à la hâte Thomas en détournant les yeux.</p><p>-Thomas Barrow ne me forcez pas à vous faire un sort de vérité ? Menaça Violet.</p><p>Le brun soupira :</p><p>-A la fin de la bataille, il y a deux jours, des soldats m'ont coincé dans les douches et...</p><p>-Et ?</p><p>-Ils m'ont frappé pas mal et l'un d'eux m'a violé.</p><p>-Quelle horreur ! Mais ce sont des monstres !</p><p>-Tout va bien ne vous en faites pas. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû me confier à ce maudit rouquin dans le camion !</p><p>-J'espère qu'il mourra dans une prochaine bataille !</p><p>-Sybil voyons, ce genre de chose se pense mais ne se dit pas à haute voix ! La réprimanda Violet.</p><p>-Désolée Grand-Mère, mais ça me révolte ce genre de comportement !</p><p>-Je sais, moi aussi. Dieu se chargera de les punir comme il se doit !</p><p>Le thé arriva enfin, et Thomas en était ravi. Il était toujours malade, et il savait que le breuvage lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Violet demanda après avoir bu une gorgée de sa tasse :</p><p>-Ils vous ont frappé vous dites ?</p><p>-Oui, j'ai des côtes brisées, c'est pour ça que ça siffle un peu quand je respire, j'ai de multiples hématomes, une plaie à l'arrière du crâne et... ils ont... comment dire ? Ils ont gravé une insulte dans ma peau à l'aide d'une lame quelconque.</p><p>-Puis-je la voir ?</p><p>-Euh...</p><p>-Je peux peut-être la soigner.</p><p>Thomas retira donc sa veste et sa chemise. Violet grimaça :</p><p>-Ce n'est pas distingué du tout de faire ce genre de choses !</p><p>Elle regarda Sybil et lui indiqua une liste d'ingrédients. La brune alla les chercher et Violet sourit doucement à Thomas :</p><p>-Je vais vous préparer un baume, ça fera disparaître la blessure durant la nuit.</p><p>-Vous en êtes sûre ?</p><p>-Bien évidemment ! Je refuse que vous restiez marqué par cette ignominie ! »</p><p>Thomas la remercia et Abby vint rajouter des bûches dans la cheminée. Elle regarda Thomas :</p><p>-Mon Dieu mais que s'est-il passé ?!</p><p>-Des imbéciles qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ma vie privée apparemment.</p><p>-Mais tu dois avoir très mal !</p><p>-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais survivre.</p><p>Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle partit. Sybil revint et Violet se dirigea vers un chaudron qu'elle fit léviter dans la cheminée. Elle ajouta les ingrédients un à un, prononça une formule et touilla la mixture. Elle se tourna vers Thomas :</p><p>-Il faut laisser reposer un peu, je vous l'appliquerai après le repas.</p><p>-D'accord.</p><p>-Vous allez voir, on va vous remplumer un peu ! Et vous allez dormir dans un bon lit douillet, vous allez reprendre des forces.</p><p>-C'est très gentil.</p><p>-Mais non c'est bien normal !</p><p>Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent de prendre le thé, Thomas s'était rhabillé entre temps.</p><hr/><p>Le jour de Noël arriva. Thomas était heureux de le passer avec les Crawley. Il discutait joyeusement avec eux, il oubliait un peu la guerre chez Violet, car à Dowton, le hall et certaines pièces étaient remplies de blessés. Le baume de Violet avait parfaitement fonctionné, il n'avait plus la moindre marque. Sybil était en train de brosser ses longs cheveux bruns, Thomas était assis à côté d'elle. Elle lança :</p><p>-Je maîtrise un peu mieux la magie chaque jour, je suis tellement contente !</p><p>-C'est très bien que vous appreniez à exploiter ce don !</p><p>-Oui, et durant votre absence il s'est révélé que Père a des dons lui aussi, même si il refuse d'y croire. Et Tom nous a avoué qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il travaille avec le Ministère de la Magie.</p><p>-Vraiment ? Pourquoi les choses les plus intéressantes arrivent-elles toujours pendant mon absence ?!</p><p>-Je ne sais pas...</p><p>-De mon côté j'ai malheureusement perdu Edward mais... mon commandant, qui s'appelle Peter, est épris de moi. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé après l'agression dans les douches et il a dit que les coupables seraient sévèrement punis. Ensuite il a dit que comme tout homme il avait ses faiblesses et que j'étais l'une d'entre elles. Juste après il m'a volé un baiser.</p><p>-Non ?!</p><p>-Si je vous jure ! C'était il y a quasiment une semaine et je suis encore sous le choc !</p><p>-Comment est-il ? Je veux tout savoir !</p><p>- Il est grand, musclé, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus très clairs, un nez légèrement en trompette. Il a des lèvres fines et une moustache parfaitement taillée.</p><p>-Il a l'air très séduisant !</p><p>-Il l'est, mais... Je ne peux pas déjà m'enticher d'un autre homme, Edward est décédé depuis si peu de temps !</p><p>-Je comprends... Prions pour que cette guerre se termine vite et que vous en sortiez tous les deux sains et saufs ! »</p><p>Thomas hocha la tête et Sybil continua de lui raconter les potins qu'il avait loupé. Elle terminait de se préparer pour le repas de Noël familial. Thomas repartait le lendemain, et aucun des deux bruns ne voulait le mentionner, ils étaient réellement très proches, et l'idée que Thomas retourne risquer sa vie les chagrinaient à un point inimaginable.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Quelque part en France, 11 novembre 1918.</em>
</p><p>Thomas était si heureux, il attrapa un papier et un crayon, commençant à écrire à toute vitesse :</p><p>« <em>Ma très chère Sybil,</em></p><p>
  <em>C'est avec une joie sans borne que je vous écris cette lettre ! C'est officiel, l'Allemagne va signer l'armistice, la guerre est terminée ! Je suis si heureux, je vais revenir auprès de vous ! J'ai été envoyé çà et là dans des batailles, mais heureusement je m'en suis bien sorti. Je me suis coupé sur une baïonnette alors que je courrais me réfugier, la plaie s'est infectée mais au final je m'en sors bien car j'ai été soigné avant que la gangrène ne me prenne ma jambe. Je boite un peu tout de même, mais rien de méchant, le docteur dit que quand la blessure sera totalement refermée et cicatrisée, alors le boitement disparaîtra. Peter est toujours en vie lui aussi, et il parle de venir avec moi dans le Yorkshire... Je pense que c'est le début d'une histoire d'amour, même si pour l'instant il ne s'est rien passé d'autre que ce baiser volé. J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté, qu'avec Tom ces fiançailles se concrétiseront bientôt par un mariage ! Ça me ferait très plaisir de fêter un tel événement à mon retour ! Je vous dit donc à très vite, je pense que mon retour dans notre chère Angleterre ne sautait tarder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincèrement votre,</em>
</p><p><em>Thomas.</em> »</p><p>Le brun donna sa lettre au facteur et se tourna vers Peter en souriant :</p><p>-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir dans le Yorkshire avec moi ?</p><p>-Bien sûr ! Et j'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait se tutoyer. Après tout, si on se fréquente vraiment une fois en Angleterre, il serait plus commode de ne pas continuer à nous vouvoyer non ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas... pour être commandant il faut être issu de bonne famille.</p><p>-Oui je suis fils de duc, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Thomas je suis un homme avant tout, je suis fatigué que tu l'oublies aussi facilement ! »</p><p>Thomas ne put réprimer un sourire, Peter était vraiment très beau et il savait comment se rendre adorable. Il lui caressa la joue et ils firent leur paquetage, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir partir. Le brun avait hâte de rentrer à la maison, de voir ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux dernières années.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, fin novembre 1918.</em>
</p><p>Thomas respira l'air frais de la campagne et sourit. Il toqua à la porte et Abby vint ouvrir. Elle sourit et cria de joie :</p><p>-Madame c'est Thomas !</p><p>-Qu'il entre et vite !</p><p>Le brun sourit et entra dans la maison, Peter sur ses talons. Il entra dans le salon et sourit à Violet :</p><p>-Bonjour.</p><p>-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?</p><p>-Très bien maintenant que cette guerre est terminée, et vous ?</p><p>-Pareillement. Qui est ce monsieur qui vous accompagne ?</p><p>-Je vous présente Peter Lincoln.</p><p>-Le fils du Duc Francis Lincoln ?</p><p>-Oui Madame, j'étais le commandant de Thomas pendant la guerre.</p><p>-Et à présent vous êtes son amant ?</p><p>-Hum... pas vraiment, mais j'espère que nous aurons une relation amoureuse prochainement en effet.</p><p>-Bien, c'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite mes enfants !</p><p>Thomas sourit et ils prirent le thé, discutant de tout et de rien. Le brun était heureux d'être revenu chez lui, il vit bientôt Sybil arriver :</p><p>-Thomas je n'arrive pas à y croire, vous êtes vraiment là !</p><p>-Oui en effet.</p><p>-Vous m'avez l'air en forme.</p><p>-Je le suis, je vous présente Peter. Peter je te présente Sybil.</p><p>Le blond sourit, les deux hommes s'étaient levés à l'arrivée de la brune. La jeune femme sourit :</p><p>-Enchantée, vous allez rester dans la région ?</p><p>-Je pense oui, vous savez quand on survit aux obus, au gaz moutarde et autres armes de la guerre, on reste avec les gens qu'on aime. En l'occurrence c'est Thomas.</p><p>-Et votre famille ?</p><p>-Ils vont bien, mais ils n'ont pas de nécessité que je rentre maintenant, je ne suis pas l'héritier direct. Mon père a réussi à ce que mon frère aîné, Andrew, ne soit pas envoyé à la guerre puisqu'il s'est marié en 1913 et sa femme était enceinte quand la guerre a été déclarée. Du coup c'est moi qui ait été envoyé là-bas.</p><p>-C'est... étrange.</p><p>-J'imagine que non, vous n'êtes que des filles, mais je pense que votre père aurait aussi agit ainsi si il avait eu un fils.</p><p>-Il a laissé son futur gendre aller là-bas.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Oui vraiment, pourtant c'est son héritier légitime.</p><p>Peter hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de discuter. Sybil s'était assise sur un fauteuil et discutait avec les autres. Violet était contente de voir à nouveau sa petite-fille et Thomas ensembles. Elle trouvait que ce monsieur Lincoln était un homme correct.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, 1919.</em>
</p><p>Sybil arriva chez Violet et sourit :</p><p>-Je vais me marier avec Tom, nous l'avons annoncé à mes parents ! Ils étaient un peu réticents, mais j'ai dit que si ils refusaient j'allais m'enfuir avec lui ! Papa a donc accepté, nous avons prévu de partir en Irlande avec Tom.</p><p>-Bien... félicitations ma grande.</p><p>Violet sourit à sa petite-fille :</p><p>-As-tu vu les journaux aujourd'hui ?</p><p>-Non, pourquoi il y avait quelque-chose d'important ?</p><p>-De primordial même !</p><p>Violet posa le journal et la brune écarquilla les yeux en voyant le gros titre « Un monde magique bien réel ! ». Sybil prit le journal et lut l'article. Il parlait de la découverte du monde magique, de l'aide qu'avaient apportés sorciers et sorcières pendant la guerre. Apparemment seuls les Alliés avaient eu l'aide de la magie, les Allemands n'avaient rien eu. Pourtant, Sybil avait apprit par sa grand-mère qu'il existait une communauté de sorciers et sorcières là-bas. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas voulu que les Moldus apprennent leur existence. L'article parlait donc de tout ça, et posaient beaucoup de question sur le fait qu'une aussi grande partie d'un pays soit ignorée. Sybil hocha la tête :</p><p>-C'est impressionnant, on dirait que maintenant personnes magiques et personnes ordinaires vont marcher main dans la main !</p><p>-Je l'espère, sinon ce serait vraiment dommage. Je ne veux pas que ces révélations lance une nouvelle chasse à la sorcière comme au Moyen-Age.</p><p>-Je comprends oui, j'ai peur moi aussi. Il est sûr que c'est inquiétant, après tout, moi aussi j'ai paniqué lorsque j'ai appris que j'avais des pouvoirs.</p><p>-Et c'est tout naturel, mais je ne veux pas qu'une nouvelle guerre se déclenche alors que celle-ci vient tout juste de se terminer !</p><p>-J'espère aussi que nous ne passerons pas par cela Grand-Mère, je l'espère de tout cœur. »</p><p>Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout ça, la brune se disait qu'elle était heureuse que le monde Moldu sache enfin à propos du monde magique, mais elle avait peur. Elle se disait que maintenant qu'elle allait se marier avec Tom il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils aient des enfants, et si ses enfants étaient sorciers et sorcières elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient embêtés comme des créatures de foire. Violet la regarda :</p><p>-Je comprends ta crainte, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal ! De toute façon tu n'es pas encore mariée alors la question ne se pose pas, tu le sauras quand tu auras un enfant. D'ici là, les mentalités auront peut-être évoluer.</p><p>-Je crois les doigts Grand-Mère.</p><p>Thomas arriva, il avait été faire des achats pour Violet, il n'y avait plus vraiment besoin de domestiques à présent. Le brun continuait toutefois de s'occuper de Violet, il se moquait que ce ne soit pas comme avant, au moins il faisait la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Peter de son côté avait acheté une maison et y vivait sur les rentes qu'il touchait de l'armée et de sa famille. Il faisait quelques menus travaux quand Thomas avait besoin d'aide. Les deux hommes avaient trouvé une bonne harmonie, mais Thomas était inquiet, Sybil parlait de partir vivre en Irlande avec Tom, maintenant qu'elle avait la bénédiction de Robert. Le brun regarda la jeune femme :</p><p>-Vous êtes sûre de votre décision ?</p><p>-Bien sûr, c'est le pays natal de Tom, je trouve normal qu'on aille y vivre.</p><p>-Il s'est attiré des ennuis c'est ça ?</p><p>-Non, j'en ai simplement assez de vivre dans le passé. Les choses ont changé depuis la guerre mais mon père ne semble pas en avoir conscience ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, je veux vivre ma vie comme bon me semble.</p><p>-Mais il faut me promettre d'être prudente.</p><p>-C'est promis, je ne fait jamais rien d'irréfléchi.</p><p>-Vraiment ? Et ces escapades secrètes pour aller à des réunions politiques ? Ça vous a valu une blessure à la tête si je me souviens bien.</p><p>-C'est vrai... mais j'étais jeune, j'ai mûri depuis !</p><p>-Je n'en doute pas.</p><p>-Pendant la guerre, je me suis occupée des blessés, certains sont morts sous mes yeux alors je sais à quel point la vie est fragile.</p><p>-Je sais oui, moi aussi je sais que la vie ne tient réellement qu'à un fil.</p><p>La brune hocha la tête et frotta le bras de son ami :</p><p>-Toute cette barbarie était inutile si tu veux mon avis.</p><p>-Je suis bien d'accord mais malheureusement ils se fichent bien de notre avis.</p><p>-C'est ce qui me révolte !</p><p>Thoma sourit, il adorait la fougue de Sybil depuis toujours. Ils continuèrent de discuter puis la brune finit par partir. Elle ne l'avait pas dit mais elle avait prévu de s'enfuir avec Tom le soir même. Violet regarda Thomas une fois que Sybil fut sortie et demanda :</p><p>-Vous aussi vous savez qu'elle va s'enfuir avec lui n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-Oui, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit d'être prudente. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse mais qu'elle ne prenne pas de risque pour cela.</p><p>-Moi non plus je ne le veux pas. J'espère que quand ses sœurs et ses parents l'apprendront, ils lui feront changer d'avis.</p><p>-Je l'espère moi aussi. »</p><p>Ils discutèrent puis la journée se termina. Le soir Thomas partit rejoindre Peter chez lui. Les gens du village avaient toujours du mal avec le principe de l'homosexualité et continuaient de parler dans leur coin. Toutefois, ils ne désapprouvaient plus ouvertement lorsqu'ils voyaient les deux hommes ensemble. Il fallait dire que les amants restaient tout de même discrets et sobres lorsqu'ils étaient en public, il savait que les mentalités ne pouvaient pas évoluer aussi vite.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, fin 1919.</em>
</p><p>Thomas était en train de faire du jardinage chez Peter lorsque le facteur lui apporta une lettre. Le brun le remercia et reconnu tout de suite la douce écriture de Sybil sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lu la lettre de sa meilleure amie :</p><p>« <em>Cher Thomas,</em></p><p>
  <em>Le mariage s'est très bien passé, nous étions en petit comité, c'était merveilleux. Tom est un mari doux et aimant, je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui. Le médecin m'a dit que j'étais enceinte, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?! Tom veut que le futur enfant soit baptisé dans la tradition catholique et j'ai accepté parce que je l'aime plus que tout. Nous aimerions beaucoup que vous soyez le parrain de notre enfant à venir, après tout, vous êtes mon meilleur ami. Vous me manquez, mais Dublin est une belle ville et l'Irlande est un pays magnifique, je ne m'ennuie jamais ! J'ai aussi beaucoup de contact avec la communauté magique, ici à Dublin, les Moldus et les Sorciers vivent main dans la main, c'est fantastique ! J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là vous aussi, mais je pense que vous êtes mieux avec Peter dans votre maison. J'espère que tout se passe toujours bien entre vous, normalement je devrais bientôt revenir à Downton. J'espère aussi que Grand-Mère va bien, elle vous aime vraiment beaucoup et je trouve ça très bien, comme ça elle n'est pas totalement seule. Il faut que je vous laisse maintenant, Tom a besoin de moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je vous embrasse.</em>
</p><p><em>Sybil. </em>»</p><p>Thomas sourit avec tendresse, Sybil avait toujours été sa préférée et il était heureux que tout se passe bien pour elle là-bas. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et un baiser atterrit sur sa nuque :</p><p>-Alors, que dit cette belle lettre ?</p><p>-Sybil et Tom vivent un mariage heureux, elle aime le pays, elle est enceinte et elle revient bientôt à Downton. Apparemment tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des monde.</p><p>-Tant mieux, c'est une fille bien.</p><p>-Son mari veut qu'ils baptisent leur enfant dans la tradition catholique et ils veulent que je sois le parrain.</p><p>-C'est merveilleux !</p><p>-Oui, et elle a appris à connaître la communauté magique, apparemment là-bas les deux mondes vivent main dans la main.</p><p>-Comme nous tu veux dire ?</p><p>-Plus ou moins, je te rappelle que moi je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, je suis un Cracmol.</p><p>-Et alors ? Tu n'es tout de même pas un Moldu comme moi, et ça ne m'empêcher pas de t'aimer !</p><p>-Je t'aime aussi Peter, mais je doute que ça arrive ouvertement ici.</p><p>-Tu savais que Madame Patmore était une Sorcière ?</p><p>-Non, qui te l'a dit ?!</p><p>-Je l'ai croisée l'autre jour, nous avons discuté et elle m'a dit qu'elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à garder le secret.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas tellement surpris cela dit. Et toi tu n'es pas choqué d'avoir appris tout ça ?</p><p>-Non, vous êtes des êtres humains avant tout.</p><p>Il l'embrassa et Thomas se remis au jardinage pendant que Peter retournait à l'intérieur pour faire du ménage. Le brun était heureux dans ce petit quotidien, cette simplicité.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yorkshire, Angleterre, février 1920.</em>
</p><p>Thomas rentrait de chez Violet lorsqu'il vit Sybil devant leur portail. Il sourit :</p><p>-Mais quelle bonne surprise !</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Bien sûr ! Alors, je vois que le bébé pousse bien.</p><p>-En effet, j'approche du terme. Je suis contente de vous voir.</p><p>-Moi aussi, entrez.</p><p>Thomas l'emmena à l'intérieur et Peter sourit :</p><p>-Ah bonjour Sybil.</p><p>-Bonjour Peter, comment allez-vous ?</p><p>-Très bien, et vous ?</p><p>-Pareillement, je vais nous préparer du thé. »</p><p>Le blond s'éclipsa et Sybil prit la main de Thomas :</p><p>-Je suis tellement contente !</p><p>-Moi aussi.</p><p>-Alors, quoi de neuf par ici ?</p><p>-Pas grand-chose, Madame Patemore est une Sorcière.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, il suffisait de la voir en cuisine pour remarquer qu'elle maîtrisait la magie ! Et mon père, est-ce qu'il essaye d'utiliser son don ?</p><p>-Non, il refuse toujours de l'admettre et je pense que ça ne changera jamais.</p><p>-Je pense aussi, il est très buté quand il le veut.</p><p>-C'est vrai, mais je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que vos pouvoirs se sont déclarés si tard ?</p><p>-J'en ai parlé avec mes amis du Ministère de la Magie l'autre fois, ils disent que c'est parce que je n'avais jamais su interpréter les signes. Comme chaque fois les signes arrivaient quand j'étais seule dans ma chambre, je pensais que c'était mon esprit qui me jouait des tours. De plus, ils disent que les pouvoirs se concrétisent réellement lorsqu'ils sont mis en relation avec un objet magique. Alors quand j'ai découvert la baguette de ma grand-mère avant la guerre c'était le déclic qu'il manquait.</p><p>-Je vois. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que votre bébé ne sera pas Cracmol.</p><p>-Même si c'était le cas on l'aimerait tout autant.</p><p>-C'est bien. Je suis honoré par votre vœux de faire de moi le parrain de votre enfant.</p><p>-Mais non voyons c'est normal. Je suis contente d'être venue ici en premier.</p><p>-Vous n'êtes pas encore allée à Dowton ou chez votre grand-mère ?</p><p>-Non, je voulais vous voir d'abord.</p><p>-C'est vraiment très gentil.</p><p>-Toutefois je dois y aller, mes parents vont m'attendre, je leur ai dit que j'arriverai aujourd'hui.</p><p>-D'accord, vous voulez que Peter vous conduise avec la voiture ?</p><p>-Non c'est gentil, j'ai un chauffeur qui m'attend un peu plus loin.</p><p>-Comme vous voulez, à bientôt alors.</p><p>-A bientôt.</p><p>Ils sourirent et la jeune femme partit. La brune partit et Thomas prit le thé avec Peter, ils voulaient se détendre un peu, ils étaient contents d'avoir vu la brune.</p><hr/><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Thomas était en visite chez Violet lorsqu'Andrew, un domestique de Downton arriva :</p><p>-Lady Sybil a accouchée!</p><p>-Oh... nous arrivons tout de suite ! »</p><p>Violet se leva et partit avec Thomas en direction de Downton, le brun conduisait la voiture. Il se gara devant l'immense bâtisse et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Sybil était dans sa chambre, elle se reposait. Violet demanda à son fils :</p><p>-Tout s'est bien passé ?</p><p>-A merveille, elle a une magnifique petite fille. Tom va arriver dès que possible, on lui a envoyé un télégramme. Il veut que l'enfant s'appelle Sybil Junior, je cite « pour qu'elle soit aussi belle que sa mère ».</p><p>-C'est une belle idée.</p><p>-Elle a fait quelques complications, mais finalement tout s'est arrangé.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Oui, vous pensez que c'est à cause de cette histoire de pouvoirs ?</p><p>-Je n'en ai aucune idée, est-ce que vous avez eu des pensées différentes de d'habitudes ?</p><p>-Oui, lorsque le docteur Clarkson m'a dit qu'elle avait des complications, j'ai souhaité plus que tout que ma fille s'en sorte. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses chevilles et sa tête puisqu'elle avait des migraines et les chevilles gonflées. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, ses chevilles ont dégonflé et les migraines ont cessé !</p><p>Robert avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait eu si peur pour sa fille. Violet le prit dans ses bras :</p><p>-Tout va bien, c'est terminé maintenant. Ce n'est pas un miracle, c'est la magie. Et je suis heureuse que tu l'ai eu, ça a sauvé Sybil. Car même si elle est Sorcière, ses pouvoirs seuls ne suffisaient pas à la guérir. Bravo Robert.</p><p>Elle sourit et Violet caressa la joue de sa petite-fille qui dormait à poings fermées. Elle demanda :</p><p>-Puis-je voir la petite ?</p><p>- Oui bien sûr.</p><p>Une nourrice arriva avec un bébé dans les bras. Violet en eut les larmes aux yeux, c'était un magnifique bébé. Elle caressa sa petite joue ronde incroyablement douce. Sybil murmura :</p><p>-Prenez-la , Grand-Mère.</p><p>-Non, mes bras n'ont plus la force. Par contre, son parrain veut peut-être la porter.</p><p>Ils sourirent et Thomas prit la petite dans ses bras. Sybil la regarda et le brun sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, il était si ému. Sybil sourit :</p><p>-Vous êtes beaux tous les deux, nous n'aurions pas pu choisir de meilleur parrain.</p><p>-J'en suis convaincu, lança Tom. J'ai transplanné dès que j'ai eu le télégramme.</p><p>Thomas lui tendit la petite. Tom prit le bébé dans ses bras avec précaution, il pleurait de bonheur :</p><p>«-Elle est parfaite, comme sa mère ! Je pense que Sybil Junior sera tout à fait approprié. Et toi ma chérie, ça va ?</p><p>-Oui ça va, j'ai eu des complications mais mon père m'a sauvée grâce à la magie en lui, même si il refuse de l'admettre.</p><p>Tom se tourna vers Robert :</p><p>-Merci beaucoup à vous, je ne peux pas vivre sans votre fille ! Merci du fond du cœur.</p><p>-Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à voir ma fille souffrir sans rien faire, il fallait que j'essaye.</p><p>-Et vous avez brillamment réussi.</p><p>La famille resta donc là, à admirer la petite. Violet sortit une poupée de chiffon de son sac :</p><p>-Je l'ai faite moi-même... Enfin j'ai ensorcelé des baguettes qui ont tricoté la poupée mais c'est presque pareil.</p><p>-Tout à fait. sourit Tom.</p><p>-C'est de la laine magique, ça lui portera chance.</p><p>Violet posa la poupée près du petit poing du bébé. C'était un objet magiquee et une drôle de lueur brilla lorsque la petite attrapa le bras de la poupée. Sybil et Tom sourirent et s'embrassèrent, leur fille avait des pouvoirs. Violet hocha la tête :</p><p>-J'ai aussi un cadeau pour Marigold et George.</p><p>Elle avait fait une poupée pour la fille d'Edith et un personnage en bois pour le fils de Mary. Elle avait encore utilisé des matières magiques. Les deux enfants prirent les jouets et tous deux révélèrent également des pouvoirs lorsqu'ils furent en contact des objets magiques. Violet était tellement fière, elle regarda son fils :</p><p>-Alors Robert, la magie est-elle toujours une chose mauvaise qu'il faut ignorer ?</p><p>-Je dois avouer que le fait que mes trois petits-enfants en soient dotés me fait aimer de plus en plus ce drôle de don.</p><p>Violet sourit et regarda la famille qui était réunie, elle était heureuse, enfin. Sa vie de Sorcière lui avait manquée pendant si longtemps, mais à présent elle pouvait à nouveau la vivre au grand jour. Et elle voyait que les futures générations de la famille assuraient la relève magique. La vieille femme lança :</p><p>-J'aimerais, si ça ne dérange personne, qu'entre nous vous m'appeliez maintenant par mon vrai prénom : Minerva. Maintenant que la magie n'est plus un secret, je n'ai plus à garder cette fausse identité dans l'intimité. »</p><p>Tout le monde acquiesça, et ils laissèrent Sybil se reposer, la jeune femme commençait à s'endormir. Thomas regarda Tom :</p><p>-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire avant, mais félicitations, vous avez une magnifique fille.</p><p>-Merci, et je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté d'être son parrain. Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs mais vous n'en êtes pas moins cher à nos cœurs. Je pense que nous allons nous réinstaller à Downton, même si Sybil aime Dublin, je sens que le domaine lui manque. Et je pense qu'il est préférable que notre fille ne soit pas trop éloignée de son parrain.</p><p>-Ce serait formidable. Vous en avez parlé avec Sybil ?</p><p>-Pas encore, je comptais en parler avec Robert et Cora, pour être sûr que ça ne les dérangerait pas qu'on revienne. Et une fois que je serai fixé, j'en parlerai avec Sybil, en plus j'attends qu'elle reprenne des forces, elle vient de vivre une épreuve très difficile.</p><p>-Je suis bien d'accord. J'espère que tout se passera bien et que vous serez donc de retour parmi nous.</p><p>Les deux hommes sourirent et Thomas raccompagna Minerva chez elle. Celle-ci lui sourit :</p><p>« -Qui pourrait se rappeler qu'il y a encore deux ans la guerre faisait rage ?! Lorsque l'on voit un bébé venir au monde, on oublie toutes les mauvaises choses, on ne voit que le bonheur.</p><p>-C'est vrai.</p><p>-Et je veux que ce bonheur n'arrête jamais, pendant trop longtemps j'ai regretté mon passé, je ne veux pas que l'avenir qu'il me reste soit pareil. Je veux profiter pleinement de mes arrières-petits-enfants.</p><p>-Et vous le pourrez.</p><p>-Oui, et je suis heureuse que vous preniez soin de moi même si la domesticité a plus ou moins disparue.</p><p>-Je le fait car ça me plaît, et aussi parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire.</p><p>Minerva sourit, et dire que quelques années plus tôt ce jeune homme avait changé sa vie en la reconnaissant dans un monde ou personne ne la connaissait autrement que Violet Crawley comtesse douairière de Grantham. Minerva serait éternellement reconnaissante envers Thomas pour avoir été son confident lorsqu'elle avait voulu parlé de son passé, mais aussi pour être devenu le meilleur ami de Sybil. Jamais il n'avait jugé le fait que la jeune femme eusse des convictions politiques ni qu'elle eisse cette soif de modernité. Il avait bravement affronté la guerre, il en était revenu, et c'était comme si il n'était jamais parti, comme si il avait toujours fait partie de la famille. Minerva sourit à Thomas :</p><p>-Un thé bien sucré pour fêter la naissance de Sybil Junior ça vous tente ?</p><p>-C'est une excellente idée Minerva.</p><p>-Parfait, alors installons nous, Helen nous apportera ça au plus vite.</p><p>Minerva sonna la cloche et sourit, décidément, elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais ce jeune Cracmol lui avait fait retrouvé goût à la vie. Minerva McGonagall n'était plus dérangée par ses rides ni par ses yeux moins rieurs. Elle était en paix, elle n'était plus qu'une seule et même personne qui pouvait parler de son passé à qui voulait l'entendre sans avoir à falsifier ses souvenirs. On avait même célébré officiellement le premier mariage entre un Sorcier et une Moldue. Bien sûr il y avait d'autres cas dans le passé, à commencé par son propre mariage, mais c'était le premier célébré depuis que les deux mondes s'étaient découverts. Car elle devait avouer que beaucoup de personnes dans le monde magique n'avaient jamais côtoyé de Moldus avant la guerre. Minerva sourit, elle n'était pas toujours amatrice de changement, mais celui qui avait soufflé sur elle depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Thomas était le meilleur changement qu'elle avait pu espérer. La vieille femme était sûre d'une chose : elle avait hâte que ses arrières-petits-enfants grandissent pour leur apprendre la magie, et elle savait que Thomas l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait car il semblait la voir comme une mère spirituelle, et elle en était très heureuse, car elle était très attachée à lui elle aussi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oui désolée, chronologiquement je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait synchro au niveau des naissances, et j'ai pris quelques libertés sur comment l'histoire se déroule (hors dates de la guerre qui sont véridiques), j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tout !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oui désolée pour une fois je n'ai pas fait un happy end, je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de terminer comme ça... désolée, j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu ! Et désolée Marie, je sais que tu voulais que Thomas ait une place importante mais je me rend compte que je lui ai peut-être donné une place un peu trop importante, il en évince presque Violet/Minerva...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>